Mortal
by Archerthewarlock
Summary: Please read my other fic danger first. a Witch places a curse on Herobrine that causes most of his army to turn against him. Now Steve is faced with a not so immortal Herobrine, who has had everything he knows torn from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The night was quiet as Herobrine walked through the woods, the moans of the zombies and skeletons trailed behind him. His army refused to let him out of their sight ever since he disappeared a month ago, only to turn up horribly injured with a human. But the demi-god couldn't care; they gave him a wide berth and kept their moaning low so their master could enjoy his stroll. He looked up at the night sky, watching the twinkling stars; the moon itself could not out shine them on this night for it was a new moon. 'I am one of the few who may enjoy such a night in the woods.'

But the demi-god's frown only deepened at the thought and he looked away from the sky, kicking at a rock on the ground. "Why did I bother coming out here?" Herobrine growled lowly. "If I wished to see the stars I would have had a better view from my room back at the mansion." He turned around, tempted to head back. "I am in no mood for hunting, and no mortals have been daring enough to catch my interest." With out another thought, Herobrine started heading back to the mansion but stopped when he heard a sound. He glanced over his shoulder, curious as to what it was.

A cackling laughed pierced the night followed by the shattering of a glass bottle. Herobrine hissed as he grabbed his head where the bottle had hit him, and tried to shake the potion off of him. It soaked into his skin and clothes,as well as burning his skin a little. Growling, the demi-god pointed in the direction where the witch had taken off. "I want the Witch found and dragged to the dungeon! Do to her what you wish, but I want her alive so that I may end her life how I wish!"

"Yes sir!" The small army behind him yelled in unison before taking off into the forest.

Herobrine turned with a grunt and stormed back to his mansion and threw open the doors. An Enderman stood there waiting for him by the stairs, and the demi-god took his shirt off and tossed it at the black creature. "A witch attacked me with a bottle of something, and I want to know what it was." He growled as he started up the stairs.

"I'm guessing that this wasn't the only thing to soil your night?" The Enderman asked, looking up at his master.

"I don't want to talk about it Thorin." Herobrine sighed and didn't turn back.

"And where will I find you when I am done?" Thorin asked, as his master started moving up another flight of stairs.

"My room."

"But my lord, the moon has only just risen!" Thorin was shocked by this, normally Herobrine loved to be out hunting on nights like this.

"I do not care!" The demi-god yelled down to the Enderman, as he continued his way.

Herobrine sat on the edge of his bed and stared at his hands. This mood he had been in for the past few weeks didn't seemed to be lifting anytime soon. On most nights he was able to forget it, in exchange for hunting some stupid human who happened to catch his white eyes. But tonight, it was simply getting worse, and he had a feeling he knew the reason why.

Though he would never say it to anyone, not even his brother who had diagnosed his mood; but he missed Steve. Ever since the last time he had seen the miner, this rut he was in only seemed to get deeper; with the odd bit of entertainment. But he was not sure as to what he should do about it. His army would not leave him be and even if they did, what would he do, just walk up to the miner's house and ask if he wanted to do something? The concept of friends was still a new thing for him and he wasn't sure what to do about it. There was a gentle knock on the door and Herobrine sighed, closing his eyes. "Enter."

The door creaked open and Thorin walked in with the demi-god's shirt, washed and dried. "The zombies and skeletons have reported back my lord, they could not find the witch." The demi-god sighed again and opened his glowing white eyes as if to say 'that is it?' "We are still looking into the potion she used on you, but I took the liberty to wash and dry your shirt for you." The Enderman placed the folded shirt on a dresser; he looked back at his lord to see the other simply nod. Thorin walked back to the door ready to leave when he remembered something else, he looked at his master with a slight smile. "I have also spoken with the zombies and skeletons, as well as some of the other Enderman. And they have agreed to give you your space back."

A small smile formed over the demi-god's lips at hearing this and he looked over at his faithful servant. "Thank you Thorin. That is just one more thing I no longer need to worry about." Thorin bowed slightly at the comment. Herobrine was about to add to it but suddenly felt tired and drained. "Thorin you may go now; I wish to be alone with my thoughts." The Enderman bowed again and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Herobrine placed a hand to his head as another wave hit him. "What is wrong with me? I should not feel this drained." Slowly he started to lie down in his bed. "Maybe if I just close my eyes for a moment." The demi-god had not meant to fall asleep but it was exactly what happened.

* * *

Steve chipped away at the rock walls of his mine. He knew it was well into night; but the mine was well lit and he already planned to mine through the night and head back to his house sometime in the morning. Placing broken pieces the of cobblestone in the chest right behind him, the miner continued to chip away at the wall. The only reason he had to be down here at all was to find ores to trade, and he had found lots of iron and coal. He was hoping to find redstone or lapis, maybe even gold; because they sold for quite a bit and any diamonds he would make into tools and sell what was left.

But Steve's reason for being down here so late was he had nothing better to do. He missed having someone to hang around with; sure there were plenty of people in the village, but he hadn't been through as much with them as he had with someone else. Yet he wasn't about to go up to the demi-god's mansion and knock on the door just to say, 'Hey want to go catch a Blocksketball game together?' The miner chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well. Probably get the door slammed in my face."

Though he didn't miss the constant worry that the demi-god would be found out. He had to admit that his life was a lot more boring without Herobrine. So, the miner continued to chip away at the wall in order to keep himself busy. Who knows, maybe something exciting would happen soon.

**A/n: new story, I'm glad people enjoyed Danger so much so here's the sequel. hope you guys like this as much as you Danger. proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My lord, you must wake up." Thorin's voice invaded his mind and he could feel himself being shaken.

Slowly, the demi-god opened his eyes, finding his mind groggy and the room unusually dark. Slowly his vision adjusted to the light in the room and he noticed that Thorin was next to his bed and there was another Enderman digging through his dresser. "What time is it?" He asked, as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"The moon is just starting to set." Thorin answered and pulled lightly on Herobrine's arm. "Now please; you must get up."

"The sun is just about to rise." The demi-god growled and glared tiredly at the Enderman. "I should be sleeping, and who are you to tell me what I must do?"

"I am sorry sir, but you must trust me." Thorin urged, still tugging on his master's arm. "Please you have to get up. I will explain everything."

"Fine." Slowly Herobrine got up from his bed and looked around for his shirt, finding it on the floor. Quickly he pulled it on and looked up at the Enderman. "There, I am up."

Thorin looked around quickly before looking at his master. "Where is your armor of the gods?"

Herobrine started at Thorin completely confused, he did not recall ever owning anything called Armor of the gods. He looked over at the other Enderman who had been placing clothes in side a small bag. "My what?"

"The devices you wore when your brother first set you to this world." Thorin looked back at his lord. Thorin hoped his description was good enough for his master, he had only seen it a few times.

"The devices I wore..." the demi-god's mind went back, trying to think of what it could be. The only thing he could think of was an old assortment of mechanical devices from the Aether used for extreme environments, so it was something Herobrine hardly wore or needed. "Oh, that yes. They are in the bottom of the dresser." The Enderman packing the bag quickly retrieved the devices and shoved them in the bag. "Now tell me what this all about."

"Not here sir, it's to dangerous." Before his lord could protest Thorin wrapped his arms around the man and teleported them deep into the woods, the other Enderman close behind. Thorin felt himself being pushed away by the one in his arms; looking down he stared down into what should have been glowing white eyes.

"I want to know what is going on Now." Herobrine commanded; he was tired and felt completely drained of his strength and other powers, much worse then how he felt when he had been injured. He crossed his arms over his chest refusing to take another step until he was given the answers he was looking for.

The Enderman sighed, not sure where to start. "T-that potion the Witch u-used." Thorin stuttered, despite his master's currant condition he was still very intimidating. "It was a cursed potion... and it...um."

"Out with it." Herobrine snapped, his temper starting to flare. "What did it do to me that you would drag me from my bed?"

"It sealed your powers and made you..." Another glare from his master made Thorin finally spit it out. "It turned you human!"

"Wh-what?" Herobrine was in a state of shock. There was no way that was true he could not be human. But that would explain why he felt so drained, his power had been taken from him. But if he had been turned human then that could only mean he was mortal now.

"I am sorry about the rude awakening sir, but if the other mobs found out..." Thorin closed his eyes. "They would have no doubt turned on you in this weakened state."

Herobrine was still in complete shock and his body shook all over. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes before he looked back up at the Enderman. "Where am I to go now?" Being turned mortal meant he could not travel at night.

Thorin sighed and took the bag from the other Enderman then passed it to Herobrine. "The human you were with a few weeks ago, that would be the safest place for you right now."

The warrior nodded throwing the bag over his shoulders and looked up at the sky, it was starting to turn red with the rising if the sun. "I will head to the village now, return to the mansion. I want a cure for this soon." Thorin looked like he was about to interrupt but Herobrine cut him off. "With the rising sun I should be safe." The two Enderman nodded and bowed before teleporting away. Herobrine took in a deep breath before taking off at full sprint towards the village.

Almost half way to the village; the former demi-god could feel his legs starting to pain and he was having a hard time breathing, which was something he wasn't use to feeling; but the sudden sounds of creepers and spiders kept him from stopping. The village was coming up fast and an Iron Golem rushed passed him attacking the spiders, and the creepers just seemed to back off while hissing and spitting at him. He slowed down to catch his breath, another thing he wasn't use to doing; and looked behind him as the Golem killed the spiders. Turning away from those who were once loyal to him, he started walking through the village in search of the miner's house; keeping his head down along the way.

A few people greeted him as he walked and he simply nodded in response, not wanting to get into any conversations. Things hadn't really sunken in yet. Humans to him had almost always been considered to be overly emotional, weak creatures that enjoyed too much talking and touching, every so often they also enjoyed killing each other. There was only one human he considered better then the rest and that was Steve, yet he still had no wish to join their race.

Herobrine sighed as he looked up at realized he had made it to Steve's house. With yet another sigh the former demi-god raised his hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Steve yelled, as he stormed his way to the door. He had just gotten home and crawled into bed when someone just decided to pound on his door. "This better be good." The miner growled as he opened the door.

Standing outside was a man about his height and weight, wearing the same light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Even his hair was the same. The man's face sported a few nasty looking scars and his right hand had bandages wrapped around it. A bag was hanging off his back and the look he gave the miner screamed at him to do something. At first glance Steve thought it was Herobrine but the eyes weren't even remotely similar, the man in Steve's door way had eyes that were so green it didn't seem natural.

"Who the Nether are you?" Steve growled looking the stranger up and down.

The stranger leaned in close so that their faces were only inches apart. "What do you mean 'Who the Nether am I'?" though the eyes didn't glow, that cold voice and glare sent shivers down Steve's spine. He knew exactly who this was now.

"H-Hero." He almost uttered the rest of the name but remembered that his door was still open. He quickly moved out of the way and motioned for the demi-god to enter. Once they both were inside, Steve closed the door and turned to the Warrior. "Why is it every time you end up here I always have the urge to ask, What the Nether happened to you?"

**A/n: Well things don't seem to be going to well for Herobrine. next chapter may be up tomorrow morning or it may be late coming in the evening. I have to work in the morning so I'm not sure. also there is a reason why I am Herobrine's eyes temperately green. it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Oh and yes I will be using OC spalter222 :3 Proofread by AngelWingz66**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"A witch cursed me." Was the only answer that Steve got, as the Warrior in front of him placed his bag down on the couch.

"Cursed you to have green eyes?" Steve asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. He was still completely confused about this whole thing, yet his work last night left him too tired to worry too much.

"My eyes are green?" Now even Herobrine seemed confused. The former demi-god had not thought that his eyes colour would change, not that he had any eye colour to begin with. Wondering briefly if the miner was messing with him, Herobrine shook his head. "No. That is not it. The curse has sealed my powers, and according to the Enderman, my divinity with it."

Steve rubbed at his eyes tiredly; he couldn't even think what the demi-god was trying to say. Moving his hand from his face, the miner sighed and stared at the only other person in the room. "Hero, I was just heading to bed when you came over." Steve yawned, "could you please use smaller words, I'm really dumb when I'm tired."

Herobrine shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut trying to fight the urge to mimic the miner's yawn, only to fail horribly. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but the second he seen Steve do it then his body seemed to want to copy it. "I was cursed to be human." He stated, just starting to notice just how tired he was. His eyes were fighting him, and his body pained from the run; his stomach seemed to pulsate with pain for some reason, and for some strange reason the world seemed to be spinning faster then it was suppose too. "Why is your house getting so dark?"

Steve hadn't really heard the words from the demi-god's mouth, only the loud thud when he hit the floor; it had been enough to wake him. Sighing, Steve bent down and picked the passed out demi-god, bringing him to the room he had used not that long ago. "This is going to become a thing with you isn't it?" Laying the other on the bed Steve dragged himself back to his own bed and followed demi-god's example.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"He's Human!" Steve shot up from his bed, eyes wide open. The small bit of sleep had let his mind finally grasp the words the demi-god, or former demi-god had said earlier. Quickly, Steve stood up and made his way to the extra room. Herobrine was still lying there unmoving; the miner closed the door and backed into the kitchen. The miner was trying to figure out why the warrior had passed out. His own stomach's growling cut into his thoughts.

As Steve got some bread from a chest in, he started thinking back to how the former demi-god acted. Taking a bite of piece of bread, he could clearly remember the warrior yawning right after he had. 'They are contagious after all.' The miner chuckled, taking another bite, then again he had yawned in front of the demi-god before and nothing happened then. Taking one more bite of his bread, Steve pulled it away and looked down at it. "Maybe he's just hungry?" he muttered as he ate; the miner could remember times when he passed out just because he didn't eat for a whole day.

Steve walked back into the extra room with another piece of fresh baked bread; it had taken a few minutes to make, but he had a feeling it would be much appreciated. The miner had no clue as to what a demi-god's autonomy was compared to a human, and he had to guess that Herobrine knew next to nothing about humans. As he walked to the bed, Steve kneeled down and held the bread just a few inches from Hero's face.

The smell of the bread slowly brought Herobrine back to the world of the waking. At first he wasn't even sure what it was, but it was making his mouth water. Slowly opening his eyes, the warrior and saw what it was, bread? That was what was making his mouth water? Yet, it took a lot of control not to rip the baked wheat from the miner's hands and shove it in his own mouth, just to make his body stop whining.

Steve noticed the emerald orbs that were now staring at the bread in his hand. Carefully he broke off a small bit and held it out to the former demi-god. "Here." He watched as warrior sat up; the miner noticed that there was a lot of restraint in the others body, 'looks like his pride is still there.' "Welcome to being human 101. You need to eat." Steve sighed as the former demi-god finally took the piece of bread. Steve sat on the end of the bed and watched as the mind of a demi-god fought with human instincts to maintain its dignity, it really was a ...Interesting sight to see.

As tempting as it was for Steve to try and reassure the former demi-god that he wouldn't think any less of him for giving into human needs, he had a feeling it wouldn't work. Instead, he chose to get a few questions out of the way. "So..." the miner thought his words over. "Question one, why are your eyes green?" The demi-god seemed surprised when he brought it up before, but was wondering if there was reason to the colour or not.

Herobrine turned to look at the miner as he finished the small bit of bread. Eating wasn't really something he had needed to do on a daily bases; sure after about a week or two he felt the urge to eat a meal but no more then at unless he was injured, but then again that was before the curse. He turned away from the miner and looked up at the ceiling; he had a few ideas as to why his eyes had turned from their normal untouched snowy white to a green colour, but the one that stood out the most involved his brother. "It is a theory; but my brother has green eyes, it could be that when my body turned human it registered that as a more...human colour." He almost pouted at that thought of his white eyes being taken from him.

"Bull! Last time I seen him, Notch had black eyes." Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he recalled the image of Notch.

"My brother is a god, he may change his eye colour as he wishes but he started out with green eyes." The warrior shot back. That was when it sunk in. He was mortal now, his god of a brother couldn't contact him or even find him in such a state. Notch was his only family and now that had been taken from him just like everything else. That witch had ripped everything away from him and threw him into a world where the odds where stacked against him. Worse thing was that if he died, that was it, game over; he would never be able to see anyone ever again. He really knew nothing about being human or how they even lived; fighting was all he knew.

Steve watched as the former demi-god started to tear up and curl up tightly into a ball. It only took the miner a second to figure out what upset the warrior so. He couldn't even begin to wonder what the former demi-god was going through. The warrior's breath had become ragged and he had buried his face and his knees and arms. Steve was unsure as to what he should do; he knew Herobrine was opposed to being touched, but it really was the only thing he could do. Slowly and carefully, Steve wrapped his arms around the former demi-god and pulled him close. Slowly the miner rubbed his back trying to get the ragged breathes to stop.

Sobs racked the body of the former demi-god as a powerful emotion took his body hostage. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried, not since he was a child had he cried like this. In all truth he felt like a child, he was scared, he felt alone, and all he wanted was his big brother to get him out of this mess. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him close. Herobrine's mind screamed at him to push the miner away but the human's arms and the sound of the other's heartbeat was oddly comforting to him. Even the slow motion of Steve's hand on his back was soothing.

Steve looked down as the once demon started to calm down; the ragged gasps for breathing had slowed down some and the tears seemed to have almost stopped. Remembering that he still had the bread in his hands, he smiled a bit as he retracted his arms. "Want some more bread?" He broke off another piece when he felt a nod against his chest. It was a simple distraction, but it seemed to work for now. The miner knew it was going to be slow going, he would have to teach the new human Herobrine how to be human.

As he watched as the former demi-god ate, there didn't seem be any struggle between mind and body; but tears still streamed down his face. Looking towards the heavens, Steve prayed that Notch could help them, even just a little bit. He was sure that a few words from his brother would cheer the former demi-god up and maybe give him a reason to fight on.

**A/n: sorry this chapter is so late, work really wore me out. yeah that's it not because I played minecraft when I was suppose to be writing this. anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you have no idea how many pictures I had to look up of Notch just to make sure i had the eye colour right.**

**Oh and spalter222 you can submit an oc. and Lunaris glad you liked my profile pic, yes I did draw it :3 Herobrine in dead space armor. proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapters 4**

Steve wasn't sure if he should leave the former demi-god alone or not; though a few stray tears still clung to the other's cheek it was clear he was still upset. Finally, the miner stood up and placed the bread on a wooden block next to the bed. "I'm going smelt some of the ore I got last night." He stated looking into those deep green eyes. "I'll just in the kitchen, so if you need anything just come get me okay." The miner made sure the other knew exactly where he would be, he then pointed to the bread. "You can have what's left of this, but only brake off small pieces. You could make yourself sick if you eat this too fast." The warrior's mouth opened and a hand rose as if to protest something but quickly fell back to the bed. Steve felt like he was looking at a scared child not wanting to be left alone. Yet, the former demi-god still nodded and turned away from the miner.

Steve quickly exited the room, still nervous about leaving Herobrine alone, but there was nothing he could do about it. Who knows, maybe a little time to himself would help. Closing the door behind him as left, the miner walked over to the chest he had filled with the ore he gathered from last night. He hadn't found any diamonds but he did find lots of coal, iron, and gold, even lapis lazuli and red stone. Taking out a stack of iron and coal Steve started a fire in the oven and started to smelt the ore in to ingots. The miner knew that he shouldn't be using the same oven he used to cook food in to smelt ore, but he had little room to build another one.

As the miner waited for the iron to be free of its impurities, he looked around, hearing a quiet and annoying little beeping noise. Standing from his spot, Steve slowly started to follow the noise only to find it was coming from Herobrine's bag. He picked up the leather bag and flipped it open; normally Steve wouldn't dare look into some one else's privet belongings, but when it came to an annoying beeping sound that wasn't going to stop, he felt that the former demi-god would forgive him. Four small devices lay in the top part of the bag, two looking like they clamped on to your wrists, another looked to fit over your hand like a glove and the last one looked to like it attacked to the back somehow.

The four pieces of technology were far from anything the miner had ever seen, even when he was in Tekkit city. Picking up the beeping one Steve looked for away to turn it off. He almost jumped put of his skin when Notch's face and voice appeared out of nowhere.

"H-Herobrine... can... hear... me" the voice was fading in and out and the face flicker like a flame being blown out.

"Notch. Is that you? It's Steve. Can you hear me?" The miner tried to reply back, but the image didn't seem to pay him any attention.

"Where... are... you? Why...can't... reach... you?" Notch continued, his voice braking off even more.

Steve reached his hand out to the image only for his hand to go right through Notch's face. "A projection maybe?"

"I'm... losing... signal..."Notch sounded frantic at this point as the image of his face began to flicker more until it was completely impossible to see. "Please be okay." Was the last thing Steve could make out before the device cut out.

Steve stared down at the device in his hands in shock. He wasn't sure how it did all that and wondered what else it could do. Despite the advanced look of the device, the miner could make out telltale signs of rust and a broken wires. Even though Steve had no clue as to how it worked, Notch's message said it all. The god couldn't reach or find his younger brother; which could mean that Herobrine being turned mortal severed a link they had.

Gathering all the devices in his arms, the miner quickly made his way back into the extra room.

* * *

Herobrine stared out the window next to his bed; the sun was high in the sky now. Carefully, he broke off another piece of bread, not really finding it all that filling but it kept his body quiet and that was at least something. He could not quite place the mood he was in but it was not happy but leaned more to sadness, yet he didn't feel the need to cry anymore much to his relief. Keeping his gaze out the window the warrior noticed snow starting to gently fall to the earth as clouds rolled in.

"That is right." Herobrine's voice was quiet, not wishing for the miner to hear him talking to himself. "Last time I was here, the signs of winter were showing them selves." Despite the window being closed, the former demi-god could still feel a cold breeze through the glass. He wrapped his arms around himself and backed away from the window. "Yes, winter is definitely coming and it will be a cold one." Suddenly the snow started falling faster and the sky darkened, the warrior wrapped a blanket around himself to shield his body from the warmth-stealing window as he peered out of it with worry. "Yet it seems too early for a storm to hit."

Suddenly he heard the door to the room creek open and emerald eyes where on Steve with in seconds. The miner laid the devices down in front of the warrior and Herobrine recognized them as the things the endermen made him bring. He looked back up at Steve and waited for the other to explain.

Taking a deep breath, Steve started explaining himself. "One of theses' was beeping and I went to check it out what was making the noise and found them." He looked at the warrior expecting to find the other glaring at him for going through his bag, but all the miner saw was a curious look in the former demi-god's green eyes. "Your brother was sending a message through one of them or something, but it was all broken up, and then it just died."

Herobrine's eyes widened when he heard the part about his brother and his hand went straight for the device that had played the message. "Notch." He whispered lightly as he pressed at the buttons located on the device, only for it to send a volley of sparks at him, burning his fingers. "Ow!" The former demi-god dropped the device and put his injured fingers in to his mouth. "Stupid hunk of junk."

Steve tried hard not to chuckle as he watch the warrior suck on his burned fingers, not wanting to let the other know he had given into another human trait. Instead, he turned his attention back to the devices. "What are these things?"

"Scrap metal!" The former demon growled, his fingers still near his lips. "They are ancient technology from the Aether. Made so that gods could keep track of those of us on the overworld and feed them information to complete missions for them." The warrior explained with a sigh, finally removing his hand from his mouth. "They have other uses as well, but they went out of use long before I was even around. I only own one because my brother was worried that I would run into trouble, they have been broken for years."

"Your brother sounded really worried about you." Steve stated and noticed that the other's mood seemed to fall. "Ah..." Steve bit his lip trying to think of something to change the subject, but noticed the sudden snow outside. "Whoa! When did it start snowing!" It really was coming down hard.

With a sigh, Herobrine glanced back at the window and pulled the blanket closer around himself. "Yes. It has been doing that for a while now." If being human was not bad enough, but it also had to be snowing, why did the universe hate him at the moment. "Were you not smelting ore?" He wasn't trying to be rude, but he just wanted to be left alone at the moment.

"Ah, right." Steve backed up to the door; he would have rather stayed but he wasn't going to push, not if the other wished to be alone. "I'll just be out in the kitchen."

Herobrine turned completely away from the miner and picked up the device again. He didn't even have a clue as to how to fix it; but if he could just get it working, then it was possible to let his brother know what happened and that he was okay for know. As he heard Steve leave the room the warrior sighed, "Brother, I am here... please find me."

Suddenly he could a feel a strange itching sensation on his back. Reaching back he tried to scratch it only to find that his arms were not long enough. "Eh... damn it. Why is it possible to have an itch in a place that it is impossible to scratch?" He continued to try only to find it didn't work. Falling back on the bed, he let out a small whining sound. "Why does the universe hate me?"

**A/n: looks like herobrine isn't taking to being human very well, and could a worried Notch could mean trouble for everyone else. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Steve smelted the last of the iron he looked out the window as the snow continued to fall. It was a little worrying since it was still early in the season for it to be snowing this hard. Something was going on, but what it was, the miner had no clue. It was starting to get dark out and the moans of the undead could be heard through out the village. Steve was also starting to get hungry; he also noticed that Herobrine had migrated out into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around him, giving up his solidarity for the warmth of the kitchen.

The miner started to clean out the oven as the warrior stared out the window worriedly, pulling the blanket closer to him every time a moan sounded to close. The moans and groans that his mind use to be able to translate into words now only sounded threatening. Lucky, Steve's house was well lit up both inside and out side, so the chance of a creeper spawning outside of the door was low. Still, the former demi-god felt it unnerving that his once loyal army would waste no time to kill him if they saw him, he wondered if any of them would even recognize him.

"Should I cook or do you want to?" Steve asked, hoping beyond hope that the former demi-god could still cook, let alone feel up to it.

With grunt Herobrine stood from his seat, leaving the blanket on the chair and pushed Steve away from the oven. "Seeing as how last time I saw you cook, you almost caught fire to the house. I will do it, for I do not have the power to stop such a flame this time." A dark smirk was sent Steve's way.

The miner pouted clearly hearing the 'your cooking sucks and you'll burn house down.' A devilish smirk crossed Steve's face as he thought of something; ever since the first time Herobrine stayed with him the miner had developed a theory of his own, and it was time to test it. "So why do you talk like that?"

"What do you mean?" The former demi-god wasn't sure where the miner was going with this, but he had a feeling he would not like it.

"The way you talk. You never use words like 'can't' and 'wouldn't'. It's always 'can not' or 'would not.'" Steve smiled even more as he watched the warrior's back tense up.

Herobrine kept his eyes on the food he was cooking on the stove, but he found it hard not to show his distress at the topic. It was something his brother lightheartedly made fun of him about, often comparing it to a stutter. "I could if I wished too." He hoped the miner couldn't see through his lie.

Steve knew he had the former demon in his trap, and without his powers Steve felt like there were no reproductions. "Oh really?"

Herobrine opened his mouth and tried to form the word, but his mind simply refused to put the words 'can' and 'not' into one. It would seem that not even being turned human could cure him of it. "Fine I can not say that." The former demi-god sighed, but quickly glared at the miner when he heard laughter.

Steve laughed hard not even trying to hide it, knowing fully well that the former demi-god could do nothing to him. As his laughter slowly died down the miner opening his eyes only to see a fist coming right at him. The chair he was sitting tipped back with the impact and Steve found himself on the floor. "Ow!" Steve placed his hand over his sore cheek and stared up at the former demi-god, he was about to ask why he was hit but stopped himself. "I guess I deserve that."

"Yes you did." Herobrine growled and looked down at his hand, it was sore from hitting the miner's face. "Why is it everything always has to hurt?" He found most of the pain in his knuckles, where is hand connected to the bones in Steve's face.

"No one ever said being human was easy." Steve stated, as he set his chair back up, the former demi-god had hit him pretty hard. "Our bodies can be broken easily compared to how you were."

Hero sighed not liking the idea of being fragile, from what the miner was telling him there was no upside to this. The former demi-god turned back to his cooking, something smelled off, not burning but as if something could be added. The warrior thought of what he could add that may make it smell better. "Apples." He went into the chest again and pulled out an apple and a knife; slowly the started to peel the skin away before he cut it into pieces. Herobrine opened the oven and reached a hand in to oven to pull the pan out, only for his mind to send off alarm bells. He drew his hand away and stared down at his hand; the burn mark on the palm of his hand from all those years ago stood out. 'It would have burned me would it not?' He looked back down at the pan. 'But how did my body know that?'

Steve stared at Herobrine, slightly panicked when the former demi-god tried to put his hand in the oven, but he breathed a sigh of relief when the other pulled his hand out quickly. He watched as the other stared at his hand as if he couldn't believe that his body knew he would be burned. "One of the good things about being human, is that our bodies won't let preventable harm come to it. Not without a fight anyway." Herobrine turned to stare at Steve with a look of interest. "What just happened there was proof of it. You tried to touch the pan in the oven and your body knew it would burn you badly, it sent you signals telling you not to touch it." Steve chuckled, it felt odd explaining such things to someone, but he had a feeling it would help. "It's normally best to listen to your body when it tells you these things. Some people don't and only bad things happen to them."

The former demi-god nodded and looked around for something he could use to pull the pan out. Finding a rag Herobrine placed it between his hand and the iron pan, slowly pulling it out enough to dump the apple skins and slices in and he placed the pan back into the oven. The room filled the air of the house with a sweet sent, even more so when the pan was removed from the inside of the oven to it's top. Pouring the meat and apple juices from the pan into a pot the former demi-god started working on a sauce.

Steve's mouth watered, as he smelled dinner cooking, oh how he missed Herobrine's cooking. "Where the Nether did you learn how to do that?"

"Huh?" The warrior glanced over at him tiredly, unsure if he was being made fun of again or not.

"Where the Nether did you learn how to cook?" Steve wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Um..." the former demi-god glanced over his shoulder again to see the miner wiping his face. "Jeb and Notch taught me, mostly out of necessity." Herobrine took the pan from the oven and started putting the meat on the plates. "Even as a demi-god I still required to consume food, just not as often as a human would."

"But you're like the Lord of the mobs. Why would you need to cook for yourself?" Steve was starting to get excited as he seen the plates start to get filled.

"I was not always their lord." Herobrine set a plate down in front of Steve, who started right away to eat it. "And it is apparent that you have never had a mob serve you a meal, it is not pleasant." He set a place down for himself but turned back to the oven with a plan to clean it up first. Just as he was about to reach for the pan the door to the house slammed open.

"What smells good in here?!" Herobrine had no trouble placing the voice as it grated on his nerves. Turning around he saw the blonde haired and blue eyed Slayer, sitting down in his front of his plate. "Thanks for making a seat for me guys. Hero hurry up and fix your self a plate and join us man." Ridan didn't stay seated for long, for he soon felt fingers grip is hair hard and he was soon thrown out of the chair. The Slayer looked up from the floor and stared at the green-eyed warrior with a relaxed smile. "Sup Hero, I see your eyes are better."

"Are you not supposed to be defending this village from the on coming monsters?" Hero growled, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the slayer.

"Ah common, a guy can't slay zombies on an empty stomach." Ridan stood again, his hand once again going for the plate on the table. But he drew it back quickly when the warrior smacked it hard. "Ow."

"Then make yourself something at your own house." Hero growled and sat in the seat simply so Ridan wouldn't try again.

"Hey, I defend this town every night from those monsters, and what is a better reward then a nice cooked meal." The slayer started reach towards it again, but stopped when a fork was slashed at his hand.

"You are paid to do this job, and you are currently not doing it." Hero turned away, using his fork and knife to cut up his steak. He was highly annoyed that he couldn't just enjoy the meal he had put effort into.

Steve watched the two quietly as he ate, not wanting to bring attention to himself. He would rather not have to fight for his food. So, the miner stayed like that bent over his plate and shoveling food into his mouth.

Ridan snaked his arm around Hero's shoulders with a smile. "Hey Hero I'm sorry, I was just messing with ya. I would never take food from someone's plate."

The warrior didn't look up at Ridan, but just chose to keep eating his food. "That is good. Because if you touch my food again, you'll never use a bow again."

The slayer quickly removed his arm from the warrior's shoulders. "You know. We never did get to that spar." Hero didn't even respond to the slayer. "How about tomorrow? Afternoon?" Ridan smiled at the warrior. "But don't get too down when I beat you."

Herobrine almost choked when he heard that. His chair fell over as the warrior stood up quickly to glare intently at Ridan. "You, beat me? Do not make me laugh. But you have your self a fight." Hero grabbed hold of the slayer and dragged him to the door and pushed him out. His pride had been insulted and he would take no more.

"Then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Riden smiled and waved to Steve as the door was slammed in his face.

Steve stared at Herobrine as the former demi-god sat back down in a huff. "I'm impressed." Hero eyed the miner in confusion. "You had a knife in your hand that whole time and didn't use it." He chuckled slightly as the warrior grunted and started eating again.

**A/n: I hope you don't mine BlackDragon41, but a quite a few people wanted to see Ridan back. so how do you think the fight between Ridan and Hero will go, who will win? find out in the next chapter. oh and the Uncanny X-fan you yes can submit an OC, :3. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning sun rose up from the horizon and shined into the miner's room. Letting out a slight moan, Steve sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. With a slight yawn Steve stood from his bed and walked over to his chest, getting some clothes for the day. Once he was all dressed the miner walked out of his room and down the hall, a little surprised he didn't see the former demi-god in the kitchen already. Turning to the extra room Steve gave a small knock on the door. "Hero, time to get up." All he got in reply was a muffled groan and the sound of moving blankets. Opening the door to the room Steve took a step in. "Hey, Hero! Time to get up."

"Eh." The warrior groaned as he rolled over to face the miner. "I am use to a more nocturnal lifestyle. Just give me a few more minutes." The former demi-god pulled the covers over his head.

"Well most humans are awake during the day." Steve grabbed the ends of the blankets and pulled them off the warrior. "Up, I need your help shoveling the walk way." Herobrine curled up in a tighter ball when his source of warmth was stolen from him. "And don't you have a fight with Ridan today."

"Right." The former demi-god sat up and rubbed at his green eyes. Slowly, he started reach towards his bag looking for a new shirt, the one from the day before was still covered in sweat.

From his vantage point Steve could clearly see the scars from the battle with the wither king, it seems that they had not healed completely before the demi-god was cursed. Though the scars were not covered in bandages, his right hand and wrist still was, it had been the spot where he had been hit by the wither king's wither effect. Steve wondered just how much damage the overgrown wither had done to the warrior in that battle. "Are you sure your up for this fight?" The miner knew that it wasn't too late to go to the slayer and simply say 'my brother is still suffering from his injuries, the battle is off.' He didn't doubt that Ridan would be a good sport and back off.

"Yes I am fine." The warrior sighed, looking through the different shirts and pants the endermen had packed him. So far he found a jacket, a scarf with a creeper on it, and a black winter hat, but not one simple long sleeved shirt. With a grunt, he pulled out a blue shirt, that was one shade darker then Steve's, and a pair of black pants.

Steve stepped out of the room so the former demi-god could get changed in peace and went into the kitchen, getting himself some bread from the chest, then took a seat in the couch. Steve wasn't expecting any type of fancy breakfast, just happy that the warrior might help him with the shoveling. As Herobrine walked out of the room Steve took notice that Hero wasn't dressed like him today. "Aw are we not dressing alike today." The miner teased, chuckling lightly.

Herobrine grunted in response and glanced down at himself. "The Endermen only packed me a few changes of clothes, my shirt and pants from yesterday require washing. Which I will do after I have defeated the slayer." His tone had a bite to it that he wasn't sure he meant, all the former demi-god knew right now was that he didn't like waking up early, hungry, and sore.

"Someone's cranky this morning." Steve chuckled again and got up from the couch. Walking over to the chest again he pulled out another piece of bread and tossed it over to the demi-god, who surprisingly caught it. 'At least his reflexes are still good.' Steve smiled, "don't worry once your out into that crisp air you'll be awake in no time."

"Great." The warrior growled, biting in to his bit of bread.

* * *

The snow had stopped falling sometime during the night; but it had also rained a little before the sun had risen, this had made the snow heavy. Herobrine had decided that this was his least favorite activity so far. At first, he thought that it would be easier to just walk on top of the snow, but that turned out to be a failure when he sunk into the white frozen water. The warrior dug his shovel into the snow again and tossed the snow into the small pile next to the house. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because if we don't, it'll make it hard to get in and out of the house." Steve chuckled; he had shoveled much heavier gravel during the warmer season. "As you found out, when you try to walk on it you sink to knee level. That snow will melt into cold water and re-freeze. It's a good way to get sick."

"Yes, yes." Herobrine sighed shoveling more snow, he shivered as a cold wind blew passed him. "But why am I doing this?"

The miner laughed again as he kept his eyes on his shovel. "To get a good work out." He smiled. A cold hard ball hit him square in face, knocking him slightly off balance. Steve looked over to the green-eyed warrior only to see him rolling another snowball. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Another one hit him in the face.

"Yes." Herobrine rolled another one. The snow froze his hands, but if it would keep the miner from making dumb comments it was fine by him.

"Your supposed to be shoveling the snow, not throwing it." Steve scolded but he still sported a smile. "Ow." Another snowball smacked him in the face.

"I much prefer this snow removal method." The former demi-god threw another ball of snow. "Ah." The miner had retaliated with a snowball of his own. "Fine I will shovel." Hero rubbed at this now sore cheek, why did everything have to hurt now.

* * *

By the time the two had finished the walk way, Herobrine was panting heavily. He wanted to take off his thick winter jacket but a cold wind reminded him why he was wearing it in the first place.

"It's a good thing those Endermen packed you a jacket, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to help me." Steve smiled wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yes lucky me." The former demi-god sighed, looking up at the sunny sky.

"Well it's about noon." The miner smiled looking up at the sky as well. "We should start heading to Ridan's now."

"Yes we should." Herobrine felt almost all his fatigue fade away as he heard those words. The two left their shovels next to the house as the miner lead the way to slayer's house.

Ridan stood outside waiting for them, a large smile on his face. "I hope your ready for a fight Hero." The slayer greeted with a smile, opening the door for them. "Common in. I have a dojo in the back." The two 'brothers' entered, Steve smiling lightly at the slayer and Hero grunted, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Follow me." Ridan lead them farther into the house and opened up another door. This room was large and had different weapons along the walls, and arena painted white on the floor, there was also a small area of stairs where a crowd of people could sit. "So how do we want to do this?" The slayer turned to the green-eyed young man. "I was thinking a wooden sword each, and we fight until the other is disarmed."

"I am warrior." Hero stated, walking into the dojo area and looking around. "We will fight with iron swords, and we fight until submission."

The slayer looked at the green-eyed man nervously and took two iron swords off the wall. "Alright, iron swords it is." Ridan had heard of warriors but only in history books and myths. When they dueled they fought either to the death or until submission, which could end in death sometime; and rumor was that they could fight using any kind of tool as a deadly weapon. The thought made the slayer slightly nervous as to what he was going up against, but Ridan shook his head as he remembered other story about them; they prayed to Herobrine who was said to be the warrior of the gods. The slayer chuckled to himself; the warriors from those books were either a stupid myth or a forgoten class. Anyone who thought themselves one of them was simply fooling himself. Ridan started to pull off his shirt and looked over at Hero. "I suggest shirts off, I don't want rips in my shirt, I don't know about you."

Hero simply nodded taking his shirt off and tossing it to the side, before picking his sword up and tossed it between his two hands, trying to figure out which he wished to use. His right hand still had the bandages from the Wither king's attack, and if it were not for the bandages he was sure that he wouldn't be able to use the hand at all. The bandage were enchanted, letting him keep the dexterity in his hand despite the fact that the hand it self did not have the muscle or tendons for such. Under them would no doubt be a gruesome sight. Choosing to keep with his right hand for this fight, Hero turned and took up a ready position.

Ridan took up his fighting stance, holding his sword in both hands. He was a little surprised by what he saw when he'd seen Hero. The scars were not a big surprise despite their gruesome look, for he had seen the bandages and the bleeding a few weeks ago. What really surprised him, was that for someone calling himself a warrior, Hero had about as much muscle mass as his miner of a brother, maybe even less. 'This fight will be over quickly.'

Steve stood on a wooden block off to the side of the arena and looked in-between the two with swords. "Ready! Fight!" He yelled out and then sat down to watch.

Ridan charged at Hero, clashing his sword hard against the so-called warrior's blade, before raising his up again. The man with the green eyes had blocked the attack perfectly but the shock wave that had traveled through the blade had been enough to stun him. The slayer found the fight a little too easy as he forced the warrior in to defending, it almost seemed like Hero wasn't use to his own body.

With a nick on the shoulder, a light slash to the ribs and followed by a hard disarming hit to the wrist, Hero dropped his blade with a slight yelp. Ridan held the sword's tip up to the others neck smirking at his victory, his opponent merely glaring back at him with those emerald eyes. "So Hero, what happened to that fight you promised me." The slayer turned his back to the warrior opening his arms up to the crowd of one, assuming the fight was his. "And the winner is Rida-Oof!" there was sudden slam to his head.

"I said we fight until submission." Hero brought his leg back after he had slammed it into the side of the slayers face. "And I have not submitted." His boot connected hard with Ridan's back. "And do not ever turn your back to your opponent." The slayer started to turn around, only for Hero's fist to force the air out of his lungs. The former demi-god had this planned from the start, recalling the bragging the slayer had done about his bow skills; this had been a test to see how the other was at close range combat. 'It's so much more fun, when they think they have a chance.' It had been impressive for a little bit and showed that the warrior that without his powers he didn't have the strength to play with a sword anymore, but he really didn't need it since forgotten marshal arts seemed to be working well. The slayer tried to defend himself with his sword but Hero was too close and was attacking vital spots with sharp kicks and punches.

Finally Hero grew bored of the fight and swept Ridan's legs out from under him. The slayer hit the ground hard and his sword was removed from his hand and pressed against his neck. A boot pressed it self to his bruised chest and Ridan stared into those green eyes again. "Do you submit?" The warrior's eyes and voice seemed to beg him not to, so that the cat could continue playing with the wounded mouse.

Ridan was in complete shock, someone using fists while he had a sword in his hand had defeated him, and he felt like he had been lured into a trap. The green eyed warrior frightened him and, as much as he didn't believe in the legend of Herobrine, he could picture the so called demon being a lot like Hero in a fight. "I submit." The smile fell from Hero's face as he stood up taking his boot from the slayer's chest.

Hero walked over and picked up the sword he dropped, he had to admit he was really hurting from the fight; his body was unhappy that he had let it take damage in such away. As he walked he was starting to find it a little hard to breath and his vision darkened. He wobbled a little before his knees gave out under him. "What is happening to me?" He whispered, as Ridan and Steve ran to his side.

* * *

Deep in the forest not too far from the village, thunder started to crack as lightning started to gather. It struck the ground hard and when the smoke clears a tall man wearing a brown shirt and gray pants stood in the crater. The man looked anything but happy. His brother had not contacted him nor could he even find him anywhere, this had not happened before. The god wanted answers and he was going to get them from the one person who better have them.

**A/n: so Herobrine wins the fight but his bodies not happy with him, seems Ridan still did a good amount of damage. and it seems we have an angry god on the scene, wanted what going to happen. :3**

**also sorry that this chapter is a little later then when i normal post, I tried to finish it last night, but had to go to bed when I noticed that I started scratching a my screen thinking that my cursor was caked on dust. so i made his chapter a little longer for you guys. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Your pretty proud of yourself for someone who almost passed out." Steve glanced back at the former demi-god who was walking with his head held high. After the fight Herobrine had walked away from Ridan to reclaim his sword only for his body to give out from the abuse it had been given. Steve and the slayer had quickly got to the warrior before he passed out and quickly patched him up.

"I still won, did I not?" Hero did feel proud of himself, he was hurting horribly but he didn't care at the moment. Not only had he knocked the slayer down a few pegs and maybe installed a new fear in him; but he had also proven to himself that he was still... what were the words Steve used back in the wither king's lair... oh yes... he had proven he was still a professional bad **, whatever that meant. He just wished that he had been able to do it with his powers.

"Right." Steve sighed, as they neared his house, but the sudden crack of thunder sent his eyes sky ward. "Strange..." not a storm cloud had been in the sky when the two had been shoveling the walkway. So why was it suddenly threatening to storm now?

The former demi-god also stared at the sky worried for what was happening. A snowstorm and lightning storm happening this close together could only mean bad things. He hoped that Jeb was able to keep his brother in check; if not then it was possible that Minecraftia would be in a whole new level of trouble, he just wished he could let his brother know he was okay.

The two entered the miner's house and while Steve choose to smelt more ore, Herobrine choose to lie down and rest his tired body.

* * *

Notch stormed his way through the small village trying to control his power, yet stone still turned to sand under his feet. His anger was at a boiling point and he was ready to take it out on anyone who got in his way. Jeb had begged him not to go to the Overworld, fearing that it would cause too much destruction for the mortal world. But Notch couldn't help it, he had always been an over protective brother.

The storm his entrance had made caused everyone to flee inside. This made it easier for the god to make his way to the miner's house. "Steve better know where my brother is." Notch growled, as he came to the door. Throwing open the wooden door, the god stormed into the house and quickly grabbed hold of the miner roughly by the shoulders. "Where is my brother, Steve? You were supposed to be his friend! Your supposed to watch out for him!" The worry that had been building up and bottled up for too long, and now was being released on the poor mortal.

"Notch?" Steve had been in complete shock when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. "I, Please I can explain..." the god didn't seem to have heard him and only shook him harder.

"Notch." A hand grabbed hold of the god's wrist as a third player came into the game. His brother's yelling had woken Herobrine up and he ran into the kitchen only to see Notch shaking and yelling at the poor miner. The warrior hoped that his brother would calm down when he saw him, but instead found the god's anger turned on his now frail mortal body.

Notch glared into the green eyes of the man who had called out his name, as he pinned the man to the wooden wall by his neck. How dare this man call out to him in voice so much like his brother's. He watched as man kicked and clawed in his desperate attempt to get air, his eyes were pleading to be let go, yet the man also had the look like he had been betrayed. But Notch didn't let it get to him and held fast. "Where's my brother?"

Steve quickly ran to Hero's side trying to help him pry his own brother's hand from his throat, counting the seconds as he did. The former demi-god was slowly starting to suffer from the air loss, his thrashing getting ever slower and his lids starting to drop. 'Stay awake. Please just stay awake." The miner had hoped that by now things would click in the god's head, but it didn't seem that way. Stress and worry had completely blinded him. "Notch stop! That is Herobrine! That's your brother! Stop!" it was a last ditch effort and the miner could only pray to any god that could hear him that it worked.

Notch stared wide-eyed at the green-eyed man before him when he heard those words. No, the mortal had to be lying, 'please let him be lying.' The human with the green eyes couldn't voice his words but still tried to mouth him; despite the lack of sound the words Notch read on the man's lips were like alarm bells in his brain.

'Big Bro-ther.'

Notch retracted his arm causing his now human brother to fall to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Both of his hands went to his mouth as he backed away from the scene. "No, no, no..." Notch shook his head when he saw what he had done.

Steve knelt down so that he was at the former demi-god's level, checking his neck and back. First, he found himself prying Herobrine own hand from the former demi-god's own neck, but the fight wasn't long. There was a lot of bruising around the warrior's neck and he was still gasping for air, his chest heaving quickly. "You need to try to slow your breathing, your not doing yourself any good by gasping like that." Steve kept his voice calm and quiet, knowing that if he panicked now he would never get Herobrine to calm down. "I know it's hard but you just have to calm down okay.

Steve's words were calming, but it didn't seem to help. The more the former demi-god tried to breath normally the more his body gasped and choked for air. His chest hurt and so did his throat, and right now sleep seemed like a really good idea. But was it safe to sleep, his body seemed to think so. His vision stared to turn dark and he still couldn't form words to warn the miner of it. How long had he been with out air? It had seemed like a really long time. Slowly Herobrine's head started to tip forward as his body forced him into sleep.

"No, no, no, no." Notch ran back to his brother's side, taking him into his arms. "I'm sorry Hero, I-I didn't know. Please wake up." The god held his brother close, his eyes in tears. A hand slowly came into view and Notch looked up at mortal.

Steve smiled slightly at the god as his hand touched Herobrine neck, there was a faint pulse and it was slowly getting stronger. "He's okay, Notch." He knew that he had to keep calm and hopefully calm the frantic god in the process. "He just passed out. You need to loosen your grip, he needs to breath now." Notch stared up at him and loosed his grip on his brother just a little bit, worried that he would do more damage to his brother. "Come on, lets put him on a bed so he can rest." The miner stood and stepped away from the god, not daring to try and take the former demi-god from his brother's arms. "I'll tell you everything I know."

Notch looked down at his brother, not willing to let his brother out of his sight; but the bruises on Herobrine's neck came into his sight. With a weary sigh, Notch picked up his brother and followed the mortal into the extra room.

* * *

"...And that's all I know." Steve finished telling the god what he knew about Herobrine condition. He and Notch had seated themselves on the couch as Steve finished his end of the story. He wanted to find someway to comfort the god but he chose to stay were he was, seeing that his wool couch was slowly becoming dirt.

Notch brought a hand to his forehead as the miner finished, shaking his head. "That explains everything." He sighed and took out an old picture of him and his brother. "It explains why I couldn't get a hold of him." In the picture he stood next to his brother in a green and black sweater that looked like armor. "It explains why I couldn't find him." His brother in the picture had been wearing the cutest bear hoodie Notch could find; with the bear head on the hood and the claws on the sleeves that fell past his hands. Minecraftia had been young then and so had his brother, and in the end Notch had chosen not to add bears. In the picture was also the other gods of Minecraftia in different clothes then what he would normally wore.

Steve smiled weakly "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." The miner started to reach out to pat the god's shoulder but withdrew his hand as the dirt that had once been wool turned to bedrock. "I've been kind of showing him the do's and don't's of being human." The miner glanced out the window. It was snowing again. "Luckily the Endermen caught the curse when they did, otherwise he would have been caught in a very large house in with a lot of hostile mobs." It was really starting to come down now. "Other then hating the whole thing, he's slowly starting to come around. I just hope the Endermen packed him something warm."

Notch looked over at the mortal and then back at the picture. "That right, this winter is supposed to be a cold on this year." He couldn't help but stare at the photo. "Do you think he can ever forgive me?"

"If it was for anyone else... No." Steve smiled as he looked over at the god. "But for you... yes." Notch smiled back at the mortal and stood up heading for the extra room. "Before you go.." Steve called back out to the god, before the other could move further away. "...Can I have my couch back please?" With a smile Notch waved his hand and the bedrock returned to wool.

**A/n: sorry if this chapter is short, it's a little hard to write with people around me watching Tv and and talking around me. lol.**

**so will Herobrine, forgive Notch? and will Notch stick around to make sure his baby brother his safe?**

**edit: Okay so I just went over this again, and hopefully I hit most of the mistakes. if I had of know my mom was home today, I would have forced myself to finish typing last night edit in the morning instead of trying to do both, while she's watching Drag races(I don't know what that is but it was loud.) or something like that. lol, thanks for letting me know guys :3 proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hero sat up in his bed rubbing his still sore throat; his breathing had become somewhat normal. He had been out cold for over an hour, yet the former demi-god still felt tired. With a sigh, Herobrine flopped back down on to the bed, only to groan as his back tried to join the rest of his body. Notch had really hit him hard against the wall. As it turned out his human body was quite resilient but not so much when it came to standing up to the strength of a god. The door slowly creaked open and Notch walked in, closing the door behind him. Quickly, the former demi-god sat up to see his brother, just to be pushed back down by the god.

"No, no. Lie back down." Notch took the former demi-god by the shoulders gently easing him back to the bed; happy that the other didn't flinch at his touch. "Hero, I'm so sorry. I was just so worried and I let that blind me...and...I... I'm just so sorry." Notch was almost back in tears as he stuttered out an apology but a hand quickly covered his mouth. The god's eyes traveled down to meet the now green eyes of his brother. Despite the bit of green that dotted what should have been flawless white; was his brother's cool glare that only came out when he was annoyed by something.

"Notch." Herobrine's voice was still cool, but held a warmth to it only reserved for his brother. "It is alright. I forgive you brother." A slight smile formed on the former demi-god's lips. "Besides it is not the first time you have grabbed me in such away."

"When I have I ever grabbed you be the throat? Not counting today." Notch was surprised that his brother would ever say such a thing.

"That time when I moved the torched in your mineshaft and you yelled at me saying 'you can mess with anyone else, but do not mess with my shit'"

"Yes, but I was just messing around." Notch started to explain.

"That time I stole your favorite hat and ran off with it."

"Once again I was just messing with you." Notch rubbed the back of his head.

"You broke my nose... and my arm."

"Okay, Okay, but you did steal my hat." Notch sighed his head dropping in defeat.

"The only reason I did so was because Jeb asked me to." Herobrine continued, "So he could plan a surprise party for you. And all I even got out of it was a broken nose, and arm." Hero rubbed his arm as he remembered what had happened. "You have choked me before, this was just the first time it has been dangerous."

The god sighed and pulled his brother close, but made sure to be careful of the bruises around his brother's neck. "I'm sorry." Notch felt his brother's head hit his shoulder. He started to rub his brothers back lightly, feeling bandages under his fingers. The god wondered briefly what his brother had been doing before he came. "Hero I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it brother?" Herobrine felt his eyes starting to grow heavy, he felt like he could just fall asleep here.

"No fights, please." Notch held his brother close; he knew that fighting was in his brother's nature and that at the moment he was asking a lot. "Just try not to get into any fights that you don't need to. I don't want you getting hurt, not in the state your in."

Herobrine sighed and nodded "I will do my best." The warrior disliked the idea, but he understood where his brother was coming from; his body couldn't take too much. His hand slowly traveled to his neck with a sigh. "Notch, how long does it take for bruises to heal from mortal skin?" The former demi-god knew how long it took for them to heal on his demi-god body, but for human's he had no clue.

"A long time Hero." Notch sighed, holding his brother closer.

"Then I am guessing I will not be leaving the house." Herobrine yawned as he closed his eyes, his body giving into sleep once again.

The god stared down at his brother once he noticed that the other had fallen asleep on him. He smiled down at his younger brother, trying to remember the last time Herobrine had fallen asleep on him; 'I think he had only been five hundred years old at the time.' But the dark purple and blue marks on his brother's neck stood out on his pale skin. 'He's right, with those marks he can't leave the house.' He glanced at the door that led to the living room. 'People would see them, and start asking questions... we don't need questions at a time like this.' Gently, he laid his brother down on the bed and pulled a leather bag full of clothes he had spotted.

Carefully, Notch went through the bag looking for anything that could cover the bruises on his brother's neck; he didn't want his brother be holed up in the miner's house the entire time; humans were social creatures and needed each other, and there was safety in numbers. So far, he had not found anything that could be used, let alone anything warm. 'Are those Endermen trying to get my brother sick?' Notch shook his head, he knew the Endermen meant well and probably didn't even think that anything but a warm coat was needed. "I guess I'll have to take care of that." Notch whispered, so not to wake his brother. Looking back at his baby brother, he carefully kissed his head. "I'm going back to the Aether now, but I will be back to check up on you." The god stood up and spotted Herobrine's broken communication gear. He picked them up and looked back at his brother. "I'll get you a working set of these." His smile slowly slipped away. "I will find a cure for this curse, and may who ever did this better pray to the wither king that I don't find who ever did this."

A flash of light lit up the room and Notch was gone. A few minutes later Herobrine slowly woke up and looked around for his brother noticing that he was not there. "Notch?" he sighed when he realized that his brother had left. But something caught his eye. On the end of his bed was what looked like a brown sweater with a hood on it, but as he got closer he realized what it was. "Damn it Notch."

* * *

A loud bang had made Steve jump out of his skin and when it happened again the miner stood up and followed the sound. It was coming from the extra room. Slowly Steve opened the door and saw what was making the noise. Herobrine was sitting up in bed banging his head against the hard wood wall, and Notch was nowhere to be seen. "You really shouldn't do that." The miner commented on the former demi-god's actions.

"I am aware." Herobrine growled, as he hit his head again.

"Why are you-" the miner stopped him self when he saw a brown sweater lying on the end of the bed. "What's this?" He picked it up and held it out in front of him, the hood falling towards him. "Oh dear Notch, that is just adorable." Steve had no clue what the animal was on the clothing, but the sweater was indeed cute. A groan from the former demi-god let the miner know that this was the source of his head banging. "This is what your upset about? It's cute."

Herobrine let you another groan as the words left the miner's mouth and he hit his head against the wall again. He was tempted to do it again but it really wasn't helping anything, only to give him a headache. He looked back at the sweater and sighed. It was the same one he wore when he was testing things with Notch and Jeb and a few other gods when they had created Minecraftia and tested achievements; he even wore it when he was in the Aether doing random challenges or just hanging out with the gods. But he had no problem with the gods seeing him such; it the thought of mortals, humans seeing him wear such a thing, the thought was... embarrassing. But it was the only thing he had that was both warm and covered the marks on his neck. With yet another sigh, Hero grabbed the sweater from the miner's hands and flopped back down on the bed.

"I can't wait to see that on you." Steve chuckled but ran for the door when a leather bag flew at his head.

**A/n: this chapter is really short, sorry about that. I was really tired from work last night, and ran into a large wall of writers block. but good news is I'll finally be able to update tomorrow, because I don't have to work in the morning. **

**oh and if you guys like my version of Herobrine, He has a tumblr page; you can bug him on it if you want. links on my profile page. :3 proofread by AngelWingz66**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thorin sighed as yet another attempted failed; so far they could not find anything that could reverse the effects of the curse, or at least not something that wouldn't kill their master in the process. He had tried to keep the whole event a secret from everyone but the most elite, but he feared word would soon get out. He had heard the muttering of the skeletons, saying that their master wasn't even in the mansion anymore or in the Aether like they had been told. Even the creepers were starting to doubt the Endermen and their story that Herobrine was with his brother; the green bombs with legs argued that Notch would have given them treats if he had come to get their master. And the story only fell apart when a forest spider stated that he had seen a rather angry Notch just out side a near by village a day ago.

The Enderman elite was getting nervous that a cure wasn't going to be found in time. So far, the only ones he had told were a few of his most trusted fellow endermen, the Cave Spider queen Aracgne who swore to do her best to help in anyway, and finally the Creeper chief Ogma who had demanded to know what was going on from his master himself, only to be told what happened. Those two elites were the most willing to help, Ogma even agreed to have some of his creepers watch the village and report any strange behavior in the villagers. He hadn't told any of the undead commanders or the forest spider Queen though and that wasn't what worried him.

Thorin had promised himself and the other elites that on the third day, should no cure be made that he would go to the Nether and inform the commanders there. The Enderman had hoped and pretty much begged not to go, that maybe the Queen or the chief would take his place; but they held their ground stating that 'Thorin was Herobrine's aid and there for the duty was his to inform the Nether commanders what had happened to their master.' Slowly walking down all thirty flights of stairs just to prolong the trip through the portal, Thorin thought of the last time he had met with the different leaders of the Nether.

They would no doubt be better equipped to deal with this then they here in the overworld, Thorin doubted that it would be a simple in and out trip. The leaders of the Nether always tried to convince Herobrine to live in the hellish landscape with them; say things like "his element is fire there for he should live where fire is most abundant," and "We are your loyal servants too, and we know what is best for you master." But the demi-god always stood his ground saying that 'his prey did not live in the Nether, there for it would do him no good to stay where his prey was not.' though Herobrine still stayed in the Nether for the colder of the winter months. Thorin had a feeling he was going to get an ear full for what happened to their lord, he still hadn't told them about the Wither king incident either...'oops.'

The Nether portal hummed and gave off other haunting sounds as the Enderman stood in front of it. He took a step towards it but turned back around with his long arms crossed and his black cheek puffed out. "No, I will not go to those self important hot heads. The End has better alchemist anyway. I bet I could even get one of the dragons to lift the curse." As he started back up the stairs a creeper stopped him.

"Our master would be ashamed of you Thorin." Ogma the creeper chief hissed at the Enderman. "You where entrusted with this duty and here you are running away from it. Would our master do such a thing?" The creeper frowned at him.

"Well..." Thorin started think whether or not the demi-god would go through with such a thing if he didn't want to. With a sigh the Enderman shook his head. No, lord Herobrine would go through with it, if only just to get it over with. Slowly, Thorin turned back around and walked through the portal.

* * *

Herobrine sat on a stone block he had carved out with a pickaxe as he watched the miner continue his trade. He was unsure how the miner could keep going like this. It had been a whole day since Notch had made his appearance and at the moment the two were in Steve's long worked on mine, saying that he couldn't just drop his trade again with out losing money. Hero had chosen to go along with the miner for the simple fact that it was something to do, but it had proven that mining was a lot more tiring then Steve made it out to be.

"What is it you are even digging for?" The former demi-god questions as he watch the miner continue to dig. He yawned, tired from the work he had done and tired from just watching the miner hit the wall. He was pretty sure it was well into the night.

"I got an order from some guy in tekkit city, who needs a stack of red stone." Steve explained, as he swung his pickaxe. "I'm also hoping to find some precious ores like gold and lapis that I can sell." The former demi-god really found the whole thing uninteresting as he yawned again, Steve chuckled as he looked over at Hero. "Your the one who want to come."

"I was bored and there was nothing else to do." Herobrine sighed, he was tired and his body hurt for trying to keep up with the miner. Why did every human activity have to hurt? The former demi-god looked up to ceiling was he could hear someone else moving around. "It would seem that we are not alone."

"It probably just Ridan or the crazy chick Ava who's always looking for dungeons." Steve focused on his mining, hitting a gold vain. He was glad to have someone else down here to talk too; he didn't even mind that Herorbrine was sitting around doing nothing.

Looking around the mining room, the former demi-god noticed that it was it was a fairly small stone room, maybe even smaller then his room back at Steve's house. It was about three blocks high and five blocks across, with torches lining the walls to keep monsters from spawning. The only exit and entrance was a wooden door at one end of the room with a chest, a crafting table, and an oven next to it. Steve was slowly making the room bigger as Herobrine watched from his lovely stone block. With a sigh Hero stood up and grabbed his pickaxe, bored of just sitting around.

"Don't push yourself." Steve warned, as he glanced over at the warrior. "I've been doing this since I was 18, trust me it's not something you can just pick up overnight." He was a little worried that the former demi-god would over work him self, doing something he never had before, or at least never done without powers before.

"I have done this before," Herobrine growled, as he lifted the pickaxe over his head. It had been a thousand years since he had done this and he had his power, but he had still done it before. Just as he was about to bring his pickaxe down on some stone, growls were heard outside the door. The warrior turned round with his pickaxe facing the door ready for a fight, as zombies started to pound on the door.

Steve heard them as well and ran to the chest by the door; pulling out two iron swords, tossing one of them to Herobrine and kept the other on his belt as he went back to work.

Herobrine stood by the door, readying himself to fight his own army; any other time the former demi-god would have charged out the door and shown those zombies who he was and that no matter what was done to him he would forever be their master, and to turn against him was still treason. But he had promised his brother not to get into any unnecessary fights, so until that door fell he would only stand his ground. So he waited, his green eyes trained on the door, looking through the small window to see just how many he could be up against.

Steve continued to work but kept glancing at the door hoping that it would hold, or that a creeper didn't spawn and blow the door open. He needed to get that red stone; the money alone could pay for new tools and maybe even some more luxurious items. But he would have had little chance to get them if he was forced to flee for both their sakes. He started digging out his trap door that led to two mine carts, one with a chest and other just empty; Steve had a feeling that it would be a tight fit for both him and the warrior in one mine cart.

The pounding was getting louder and the former demi-god was sure that the door would brake soon. So far he see three zombies out there and one creeper way in the back, just watching and not even trying to come near the door. It seemed strange to the former demi-god that a creeper who could easily blow open the door and let the all the zombies in and possibly wound him quite badly at the same time, would just stand in the back doing nothing. It made Herobrine wonder what was going on in his absences.

* * *

"There are two of them in there!" One of the zombies yelled, as they all pounded on the door. "Let's rip 'em apart!"

"One of them looks like he wants a fight! Ha!" Another chimed in with a laugh as the wood started to crack.

The creeper stood back watching the zombies and shook his head. He had been watching them for awhile and he could already predict what was going to happen. The green-eyed human on the other side of the door interested him; he could see even from here that the man's stance was much like his lord's when readying him self for a fight, not to mention he was holding both a sword and pickaxe.

"Creeper! Stop slacking and help us!" One of the zombies yelled at him for not blowing the door open.

The creeper snorted at the zombie in disgust "I take orders from two people only, my chief and my lord Herobrine. Not brain dead flesh eaters!" He hissed, looking back at the door. "Your attack will fail anyway; just give up and stop wasting time." He knew that one of the humans in the small room was Steve his master's 'friend' but the one with the green eyes was a mystery to him, but he reminded the creeper very much of his beloved master, therefore the zombies couldn't win.

"Master's pet." The creeper heard the zombie growl as they finally broke the door open. Just like the creeper expected the zombies rushed in only to meet the wrong ends of a sword and pickaxe. More zombies spawned only to meet the same fate. The creeper slowly backed away not wishing to see the gruesome sight as the undead were slain quickly, nor did he wish to join them. Soon no more groans were heard and at first it was quiet.

"I warned them." The creeper shook his head ready to head and started to back out of the cave but was stopped by the sound of a quiet chuckle. He looked back to see the man covered in zombie blood, unmoving corpses lying around him. The zombies had gotten a few good shots on his arms but the green-eyed man had won. The laugh grew louder and slightly crazed; the creeper recognized it, as the laugh their master would let out when he fought a fight that made him feel truly alive.

The creeper bowed his head and moved quickly into the shadows not wishing to be confused with the treasonous undead.

**A/n: What's this I updated on a Sunday? Yep I finally managed to do it :3 I think I'm going to cap the pages a 5 just so I can get them up faster and there a little easier to read over looking for by AngelWingz66**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Steve stared at the cackling former demi-god with growing concern. The other was covered in zombie blood and was laughing like a madman. Steve was tempted to interrupt but thought against that thinking that the deranged former demi-god would turn his madness on him. So, doing the smart thing, the miner continued his work; let the mad man laugh and if he took that out on helpless zombies then it was all the better.

"Will no one else come to play with me?" Herobrine cackled and looked around for any other hostile mobs with a crazed look in his green eyes. "Come on do not be shy." He wandered forward looking through the tunnels. His smile slipped when he saw no other mobs forcing him to turn around; about ready to head back to the small room when he spotted a creeper heading back to the cave entrance. The crazed smile appeared back on his face as the former demi-god started to head for the creeper, dragging the iron sword along the ground as he walked.

The creeper stopped and turned when he heard the scrapping of the blade across the ground, and stared in horror as he spotted the green-eyed human walking towards him. Thoughts raced in his head, as the man got closer, dragging his sword across the ground to taunt the creeper. Sure he could explode and take the human with him, avenging his fallen comrades, but if he was right about the human's identity then it could be the worst thing he could have done. So that left the creeper with one choice, he bowed his head forward, his face almost touching the ground.

Two things could happen from here, if he was right and the human was really his master and he wouldn't be harmed, or if he was wrong then the human would strike him down; Okay so there was third thing which was he was right but his master was to full of blood lust to care about friend or foe. To say the least the creeper prayed for the first one.

As Herobrine approached the creeper he noticed that it was bowing to him; it threw him off a little since his prey didn't normally bow to him, just sort of cried and begged. The action annoyed him and he felt like he was being mocked and how dare a creeper mock him. He brought his sword up over his head ready to strike the green creature; it annoyed him even more that it didn't try to fight back, it didn't even hiss at him. His sword started to cut through the air but stopped just above the creature's head. 'Unless...' the former demi-god kneeled down and placed a hand on the creeper's head, the feeling of it's leafy green scales under his fingers. "You know who I am?"

The creeper nodded as best he could from his bowing position, he glanced up at the man looking into his green eyes. It was clear what had happened to his master now; and had proven that the Endermen had lied to them all, but at least now it was clear why they did it. "Yes" he gave a verbal reply but was shocked when he got a confused look back. 'He can't understand me.' This news was quite upsetting to him. 'This must have happened when he was attack by that witch. It explains why the chief wanted us to keep an eye on that village.' He looked back at what should have been white eyes, wondering if his master could even understand the Endermen now.

Herobrine could feel the creeper pushing it's head into his hand much like a cat would to its owner. The warrior stood and looked towards the exit. "You should leave quickly, there is a slayer about and I have no doubt he would waste no time in dispatching you." This creeper was possibly the only ally he had other then Steve and Notch.

The Creeper stared up at his master not wishing to leave his side. With a closer look the Creeper could see that the former demi-god was bleeding badly from his arms as well as breathing heavily from the fight. No! He could not leave him in such a state, not with the possibility of more zombies spawning. Those brainless corpses were too stupid to recognize their master standing before them, and would attack him in this weakened state.

The former demi-god sighed as he looked down at himself, feeling the energy he had before starting to drain quickly. "So much for my promise to my brother." He grimaced as he watched the red blood spill out from the sleeves of his t-shirt, have colour to his blood was disconcerting to say the least. The warrior looked down when he felt something to push against his leg only to see the creeper head butting him toward the room. "I am heading back to Steve now, but you must head back to the entrance." Herobrine shook his head as he started heading back to the small stone room where he had left the miner. But looked over his shoulder to call back to the creeper. "And Bj I wish to speak to you when his is all over."

The creeper felt his TNT heart glow with excitement when he heard his master speak his name. With more of a skip in his step, Bj the creeper quickly got out of the cave safely.

* * *

Herobrine closed what was left of the door behind him as he entered the small room and sat down on his block of stone, content with just sitting there and doing nothing until it was time to go back to the surface. Being human defiantly sucked, everything you did was either tiring or painful and the former demi-god disliked both. Though the rush he felt when fighting those zombies had been one of the best he had felt in a long time, he felt that it left too quickly and left him more tired then it should have.

You done with that insanity streak you had there?" Steve questioned, as he continued to work on the wall. "You had me a little worried there for a moment."

"Huh?" Herobrine looked up, slightly confused, but soon realized what the miner was talking about. "Yes I am done with that."

"That's good." Steve stopped just long enough to wipe the sweat off his brow.

The former demi-god shivered as he watched the miner; not sure how anyone could find it warm in here now with a big hole in the door, letting all the heat out, and the blood on his arms not helping at all. He rubbed his arms to warm them but gave up on that quickly and grabbed his brown sweater and pulling it on, he even brought the hood up over his head. The warrior could hear the miner chuckling to himself but he could not care, for he was wearing a warm sweater and the miner would soon be cold too wishing he had one.

* * *

Thorin stumbled out of the portal into the hellish landscape that was called the Nether. The Enderman sighed as he looked around and started to he to head to the Nether fortress off in the distance, it was the meeting spot. Fire was everywhere and lava fell from the ceiling, it made the air almost impossible to breath; and it only seemed to cool just a little as he entered the fortress. 'How long will that last.' Thorin rolled his eyes as he entered the town and made his way to the top.

"Why has a lowly Enderman summoned us?" Thorin looked up to see a Ghast floating out side; it was the ghast leader lady Hella.

"I am Thorin, Aid and right hand of our Master Herobrine!" The Enderman hissed back. He disliked Lady Hella out of all the Nether leaders, for she was by far the most arrogant. "And your questions will be answered when the others get here." Thorin wasn't about to let the ghast get to him.

The ghast huffed and let out whining sound as she floated through the humid air. The two waited as the other leaders started to show up, first was the Blaze leader Milu, followed closely by the zombie pig-man chief Seth. Those were the only mobs in the Nether who were loyal to their Lord; there were a few wither skeletons who didn't like the idea of being ripped apart just to summon a wither and wanted the protection of Herobrine, but those roughs didn't have a leader... yet.

"Thorin, why have you summoned us all here?" The Blaze asked looking at the Enderman. He was one of the most respectable of Nether leaders, never pushing further then needed and treated the Enderman with respect. As far as Thorin was concerned it was Milu he needed to convince to help him; after all Blaze's were master potion makers.

"Yes, aid of the master" snorted Seth. "Speak." The zombie pig man spoke next. Seth was slow-witted and a little arrogant, not to mention ignorant.

Thorin took a deep breath, hating the feeling of the heat on his tongue. "I have called you all here today, because I come baring bad news." He could hear lady Hella whining as he spoke. "A terrible event has happened in the over world." He could hear gasps from all around him and the eyes of the leaders urged him to spit it out.

"Tell us Enderman." Seth snorted and stopped his foot.

"Stop stalling, End dealer." Lady Hella cried, her wails echoing through the Nether.

"Yes Thorin, please tell us." Milu urged.

"A witch attacked our master Herobrine." Thorin spoke closing his eyes, "she placed a curse on him that sealed his powers." Once again gasps were around him. "It has both stolen his immortality and his divinity, making him... mortal."

"Impossible, I haven't never heard of such of a curse." Seth grunted, crossing his arms.

"No such thing would have happened if the Master had of stayed with us here in the Nether." Lady Hella wailed, glaring at the Enderman, blaming him for everything. "And just what are you in the Over world doing about this?"

"For the past few days we have worked feverishly to make a cure but have made no progress." Thorin sighed doing his best not to lose it with the pig man and the ghast. "As aid to lord Herobrine, it is my duty to inform you of this event and...Ask for your help." He tried not to sound disheartened as the last part.

"I knew it, I..." The Blaze leader interrupted Lady Hella's wails.

"You should have come to us right away, Thorin." Milu floated over to the Enderman. "Of course we will help." Thorin smiled, he had a feeling he could count on the Blaze commander. "Who else have you told of his?"

"Other then you three; only myself, the creeper chief, the cave spider queen, and some of my most trusted Endermen know about this." Thorin explained, "I dare not tell the undead leaders of this."

"And where is our Master now?" Seth snorted as he butted in.

"Safe." Was all the Enderman dared to say, just incase they were being spied on.

"We will start working on a potion right away." Milu bowed his head lightly.", "thank you for coming to us."

**A/n: maybe not quite as good as the last chapter, but maybe I'm to critical. next chapter Hero and Steve go to Tekkit City. also I thought the creeper from the last chapter needed a name. proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The miner and Warrior had made it out of the cave system safe and sound, yet impossibly tired. Steve stumbled a little as he walked with a heavy bag of red stone and gold ore over his shoulder, but he was determined to get back to the house; the sun being out also seemed to help things. A few steps behind the miner was Herobrine, dragging his feet as he walked; he couldn't believe how tired he was after all that and now he was being forced to walk. His legs were heavy and almost refused to move as the former demi-god forced them up and down. He was tired and hungry but mostly tired, he planned to just go to bed and not move until he was good and ready.

Steve glanced back at the former demi-god, wondering if he let the other push himself to hard, and with the way the warrior was walking he started to wonder if he would be forced to carry the warrior was well as the bag. Slowing down his pace, the miner soon fell into step with the former demi-god. "How are you holding up?" His reply was nothing more then a tired grunt. "That's what I thought." Steve sighed; it seemed that twenty-four hours without sleep had been a little much for the former demi-god, and they probably should have brought some better food with them too. Bread was not something one could live off of for a whole day. Carefully, Steve took one of Herobrine's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders. "Lean on me, okay."

Herobrine did as he was told, putting some of his weight on Steve as they walked. He felt like he was going to faint again, but tried to push back that feeling. It had been two, no, maybe three days since he last time he passed out, he would not do so again, or at least not yet. The crunch of snow under his feet reminded the former demi-god how much he hated winter. The cold winds robbing his body, the ice making it impossible to move quickly with out risk of slipping, and the crunching snow that kept him from sneaking up on his prey.

The door to the house creaked open and the miner dropped his bag of ore, dragging Hero from the door to his bedroom. He dumped the warrior onto the bed; staying long enough to make sure he wasn't going to suffocate himself on the pillow. He turned back around, remembering that he had forgotten to close the door. Grabbing the door handle, the miner started to close the door, when a kindly voice stopped him.

"Why hello Steve." It was a kindly old villager women standing in the door, she was a very nice old lady who everyone simply called 'miss V.'

"Oh, Hey Miss V. what's up?" Steve yawned, he had hoped to get into bed right away; but he didn't want to be rude to the old woman.

"Oh I just came by to see if you wanted some apples for your trip to the big city tomorrow." She smiled up at him, and then looked towards the room behind him. "Who's your friend?"

Steve glanced behind him only to realize whom she was talking of. "Oh Him?" The miner yawned again, "that's just my brother Hero... he's staying with me for a bit." Another yawn, "His house is infested with Endermen." The miner almost chuckled at his own story, "guy can't take two steps with out running into one."

"Oh poor dear." Miss V glanced back at the extra room then back at Steve, "Will he be going with you?"

"Yup." Steve was hoping that the old women would go away so that he could sleep.

"Well I will make sure I get extra apples for him." She smiled and started to shuffle away.

Steve was about to call out and tell her that he really didn't need any apples but choose not to, that women never took no for an answer anyway. The miner turned around and closed the door this time, quickly making his way to his room before he passed out on the floor.

* * *

Steve woke up to the smell of bacon being fried, and after sleeping for about a day the miner was starving. Quickly he stood up, finding himself feeling a little weak from not eating; Steve headed into the kitchen.

Standing at the stove was Herobrine cooking what the miner could only guess was a delicious breakfast, but at the table sat someone he didn't expect to see. Ridan sat at his dinning room table eating a plate of bacon and eggs with a basket of apples sitting next to him. With a confused look Steve sat down at the table still staring at Ridan. "Morning." The miner greeted simply, so the others knew he was up. Hero looked over his shoulder at him and nodded before looking back at his work.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." The Slayer smiled at him and placed a hand on the basket filled with apples. "Miss V left these for you. I swear I didn't touch them." He chuckled, but noticed that Steve's confusion hadn't left. "Your probably wondering why I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, Little bit."

The slayer opened his mouth to say something only for Hero to cut him off. "He is here to offer us a deal, he has a ride to Tekkit City but he wishes us to take him with us."

Ridan sighed, his smile slipping away as he stared at Hero's back, as the warrior smiled to himself proud that he beat the slayer again. "Why? I wanted to tell him." The slayer rolled his eyes, but his tone remained humorous, "so yeah, your brother's right. I want to go to Tekkit city, Dawn, and Luna want to meet me there for something, so I have a ride up there; now you guys also want to go to Tekkit city but you don't have ride. So I figure why not kill two ghasts with one arrow, you guys' get a ride and I get traveling companions. What do you say?" The slayer held out his hand for the miner to shake.

The miner thought it over, seeing more pros then cons, though he figured Herobrine could come up with a boat load of cons as to why they shouldn't take the deal. Reaching across the table, Steve shook hands with the slayer. "You got yourself a deal Ridan." Steve smiled and pulled his hand away when a plate was placed in front of him. "But what confuses me the most is, how did you get Hero to feed you?"

Once again Ridan opened his mouth only to have to warrior to beat him to the punch again. "He explained his proposition to me and I thought it best for you to hear and chose whether to agree or not." Hero took a slight breath almost giving Ridan hope that he would get to speak, only to rip it away. "As to why he is eating, I simply thought he would be quieter should food fill his mouth."

The slayer chuckled as Hero sat down with his own plate. "Turns out I have a better chance at food if come before he finishes cooking." Ridan got a sharp glare from the warrior, which only made him chuckle more. "I'll show your guys the ride once we're all done eating; then we can head out."

* * *

The ride Ridan had been so eager to show turned out to be a farmer's cart that was being pulled by three pigs. It turned out that the farmer had agreed to let them ride in the back with his goods. It was slow going, but admittedly faster then the walk Steve had planned for them; there was even enough room for their bags.

Hero sighed as they rode; it wasn't the smoothest in the world, in fact it seemed to be the worlds bumpiest ride, but once again it was better then walking. Steve sat across from with his bag of ore, bag of clothes and that basket of apples the annoying, yet familiar, old woman brought over. He wasn't sure why the miner had brought the basket but he didn't care enough to ask. Next to the warrior on his right was his own bag of clothes and Ridan's bag; to his left sat the slayer himself with his arm wrapped around Herobrine's shoulders and a stupid grin on his face.

"So my farmer friend here is staying at Tekkit city for a few days, which gives us a few days to get our stuff done and have some fun guy time." Ridan smiled, "The three of us are going to have a best time, we can catch a game, hit up a club, go to a bar, oh and the food, we are going to all the restaurants." The slayers mouth started watering at the simple thought of it.

"How are we going to pay for all that, I had planned just a short trip? Trade my ore and red stone, one night in a hotel then heading back home." Steve chuckled trying to picture of Herobrine in a club; the guy could barely wrap his head around modern slang. But he still wished to know how they where going to pay for everything the slayer had planned; sure the miner planned to make a nice profit off the red stone and gold he had mined, but he didn't think he would make that much.

"Don't worry about it." Ridan smiled, and pulled Hero closer. "A famous slayer like me knows how to take care of his best buds." The slayer's arm moved from the warrior's shoulder to his neck.

Steve bit his lip as Hero winces when his neck was touched but he wasn't sure if it was because of the bruises on his neck or simply the fact that he didn't like being touched. He kept a close eye on the two making sure that the warrior wouldn't just out right strangle the slayer, as Ridan did the equivalent to sitting there and poking a creeper.

"By the way Hero, love the sweater." Ridan smiled at the warrior with the bear hood raised over his head. A growl rose up from Hero's throat as he turned to glare at the slayer. "No, no, really I mean it. Where did you get it?"

"Look there's the quarries." Steve shouted, pointing to the large drilling rigs that moved back and forth on their own. He really didn't care much for them, but if it distracted the two then all the better.

"We're almost there guys!" Ridan shouted, as he let go of Hero and looked at the drilling rigs. Herobrine grunted, not really interested but forgetting about killing the slayer for a moment, closing his eyes to ignore the world. "Bet you wish you had one of them, right Steve?" The slayer, laughed turning back to face the miner.

"Not really." Steve chuckled as he leaded back and rested his head against his bag. "I like my way of mining." He really didn't like the Tekkit way; feeling that it was kind of lazy making machines do all the work. Also he heard that they required constant attention and repair, and they were at risk of exploding if you didn't know what you were doing. All a normal miner had to do when his tools broke were make new ones with the stuff around you, and the most dangerous thing down there were zombie, not your own tools.

"Fine, have it your way." Ridan shrugged with a smile as he sat back down next to the warrior, who was too busy ignoring the world to notice. "I can see the city starting to come into view. We should be there with in an hour or two." The slayer put his arm around Hero's shoulders again. He looked at the basket of apples as he started to feel hungry, "Hey Steve, can you toss me one of those apples?"

"Nope." The miner chuckled, as he closed his eyes to relax, "I figure we save them for the trip back." Steve smiled, "so you're going to have to wait until we get to the city to get something to eat."

**A/n: so who is this Miss V. and why does Herobrine think she looks familiar. Also I did bring Ridan back for a reason, he got a bit of a big part coming up soon. more of what happens in tekkit city in the next chapter. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sound of plates and forks clinking together filled the air of the small cafe the three found themselves in. Steve had eaten a small sandwich and was waiting for Ridan to finish, Hero having been the first to finish before anyone. They had arrived at Tekkit city a few hours ago, and Ridan, keeping to his word set them up with a room at a hotel. Herobrine had complained quietly to Steve about the beds being so close together; but the miner quickly solved the problem by taking the bed in the middle. They dropped their stuff off before they were dragged off to a nearby cafe by the slayer.

"The food here is some of the best I ever had." Ridan smiled as he finished his steak dinner. He quickly pushed his plate away and raised his hand, signaling to the waiter for the check. The slayer nudged Hero playfully with a big grin on his face. "How about you? You finished first so you must have really enjoyed it right?"

"The food was fine." The warrior rolled his eyes, 'fine' was an overstatement as far as he was concerned; having eaten with the gods, he had tasted way better but he couldn't bring himself to say the food was bad; also having been forced to eat zombie flesh and drink spider venom. So 'fine' was about the nicest thing he could say at the moment. "And the reason I finished before you is because I ordered something small unlike you did."

Ridan chuckled and looked over at the miner. "What about you? How was your sandwich?"

"Pretty good." Steve smiled leaning back as the waiter came and took their plates, and left the bill in their place. "It was a little too fancy for my taste." The miner picked up the bill and looked it over, wondering how much a sandwich like that cost. "Whoa, yep it was defiantly too fancy for me. Never having that again, not at this price."

Hero snatched the bill from Steve's hand and looked at the charge for his own meal. "Really, they want five emeralds for a simple one piece of breaded fish and cut potatoes?" The warrior rolled his eyes and set the bill in front of Ridan. "I could have made the same thing at home for less."

The slayer ruffled the warrior's hair and picked up the bill. "Well some one else cooked it, so you wouldn't have to." Ridan chuckled as his hand was violently knocked away from the warrior's head. "Besides mine was the one that cost the most, and don't forget I'm the one who's paying." He stood and walked away to pay the bill.

Steve stood up started to get ready to go. "I guess he's right. Might as well enjoy it." He pulled his coat on waited for the former demi-god to stand as well.

"I guess." Hero sighed as he stood up, pulling his jacket on over his bear sweater. The hood was still up casting a dark shadow over Herobrine's face, though the sweater itself was cute it did little to contain the wearers intimidating look. Ridan had asked throughout the day why the warrior was wearing the hood up on his swear, but each time the question went unanswered. Hero had gotten quite a few odd glances both on the street and in the cafe, but they quickly stopped when Hero stared right back at them.

* * *

Once the slayer walked back to the table, the three headed back to the hotel to figure out what they would do from there. Ridan smiled as he explained that he needed to go catch up with Luna and Dawn, this left Hero and Steve alone. The two walked inside the hotel lobby, glancing around at everything around them. It was night and the moon was almost full, so much of the costumers were coming in and heading to their rooms.

Hero glanced around spotting one of the girls at the desk that still looked like she rather be doing something else; he remembered her well from when they came to check in, having almost stabbed the room key through Ridan's hand. The former demi-god was pretty sure her nametag read Raven.

The two made their way to the stairs that led to their room, planning on walking. Steve had made it quite clear when they had first come here that he didn't trust the elevator that Ridan had made them take, the miner a stated that it was dangerous and unpredictable. Hero had found this amusing, seeing as how he and the miner and he had jumped from the Aether to the Overworld without a parachute; but then again, the former demi-god did find the small metal box they were shoved into a little unnerving. But he simply thought that it was simply a human thing, they did have elevators in the Aether, and they were just more open.

Their room was on the fifth floor, so the climb was rather short. Or at least it seemed sort to the former demi-god. Walking up the stairs had tired him out but it seemed to pass quickly, having normally climbed thirty floors in his own house just to get to his own room helped. Steve pulled the keys out of his pocket as they reached the room and unlocked the door. The first thing the miner did was flop down on the middle bed and made him self comfortable.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked noticing that Herobrine didn't follow his lead.

"I am taking a shower." Was the only answer he got as the former demi-god entered the bathroom with his bag.

"Okay," was all Herobrine heard before he closed the door behind him.

The warrior undressed himself as he turned the water on, quickly he climbed in and felt relaxed as the hot water poured over him. This was defiantly something he missed about being at his own home. All the dirt and grime he felt that might of acuminated over the passed few days all washed away. He had been tempted to hook one up at Steve's house but the miner's home was too small for him to run the needed red stone wiring. As he slowly placed his face into the water, he looked down at his bandage covered right hand, holding it out of the water's stream. A hot shower wasn't the only thing he was missing right now.

He could remember when all he had to do was will for his hand to catch a flame; he remembered the feeling power flowing through his very veins, and now what did he have? That witch would, with or with out powers she would pay, even if he had to strangle her with his own hands. The warrior sighed and closed his eyes as he once again tried to will flames to appear on his right hand, only to laugh at himself for even trying. That was, until a light smoke mixed in with the steam the hot water made.

Hero slowly opened his eyes as he noticed the change in the air, "Ah!" Upon seeming his hand, instinct took over and he pulled it in to the water in order to put out the flames that had appeared on his hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at his hand. How had that happened? His green eyes moved to focus on the bandages that wrapped around his hand. They were meant to stop the wither effect on his wrist and palm from spreading up, but maybe it also stopped the curse from spreading down.

There was a knock on the door that made Hero jump out of his skin. "Hey! You alright in there?" Steve's voice came through the door; the warrior remembered that he had let a yell out when he seen his hand catch flame. The miner must have heard him.

"Yes. I am fine." He called back trying to think up a reason for the scream. "I thought I was going to slip but I am fine, now." He rolled his eyes, not even believing his own story.

"Alright." He heard the miner move away from the door.

Herobrine looked back to his hand and tried again, he focused hard but nothing happened. With a sigh, he slowly turned off the shower, finding it less enjoyable now that he had been in it longer then seven minutes. "I guess it was just a fluke." The former demi-god sighed as he got out of the shower and pulled a towel around his waist and started to dry off. Once dried, he changed into some loose fitting nightclothes and walked out of the bathroom, flopping on to his bed.

"Everything right?" Steve asked, when he seen the former demi-god flop onto the bed, hair still wet from the shower. He was a little worried that the warrior seemed to be a little down. He placed his book down and turned to face Herobrine in the bed next to his.

"I am..." sigh "Fine." There was nothing convincing about the warrior's voice yet the miner shrugged it off thinking that just Herobrine still not use to being human. He would try to ask more about it later, but at the moment the former demi-god didn't seem to want to talk about it. So, he picked up his book and started reading again.

* * *

The next day they woke up to find Ridan passed out on the only other bed in the room. Herobrine had suggested they ditch him in order to get their stuff done sooner, but Steve shook his head saying that they should wake the slayer up. Once the slayer had woken up, they found themselves dragged once again to a small restaurant to have breakfast. Once all that had been taken care of Steve led the group to the house of the person who had put in the order for red stone. The man was delighted that they got there was they did, saying that they were 'just in time.' It turned out that his quarries and broken down and he didn't have any red stone left to build more. He even was willing to bye Steve's gold ore as well.

Once their business was done Ridan dragged the two 'brothers' off again, insisting that there was a game that the two would just love. The name of the game made Hero plant his face into his hands, though Ridan wasn't sure as to why. The game was call 'the Herobrine' where one person was Herobrine and had to take down everyone else, while everyone else tried to take you down; when you where declared dead you were ported to a observation deck to watch everyone else.

The game proved to be better then what Steve and Hero thought it would be, even if it was just the three of them. Hero epically liked it when he got to play himself, he had more fun chasing down Ridan and playing his old tormenting games on the slayer. It even wasn't so bad being one of the survivors; choosing some of his favorite classes to hunt down Ridan or Steve, changing the hunted into the hunter.

Once the game was over Herobrine separated himself from Steve and Ridan, only telling Steve, to explore the city on his own.

The city was big but the former demi-god did his best to remember the way back to the hotel. As he walked, many venders tried to sell him different things but seeing as he had no money him, he declined. As he walked he felt like he was being followed. He glanced behind him but saw that there were to many people around to tell if he was being followed or not. The warrior quickened his set and took many sharp turns but he couldn't shake his follower. Finally he reached an alleyway completely out of breath, but he could feel that he was no longer being chased. With a sigh of relief, he started to walk away only for a hand to reach out from the darkness to reach out and pull him into darkness of the alleyway.

**A/n: just a filler chapter. there is a lot more action in the next chapter. so who is the mysterious man that just dragged Herobrine away, will Steve and Ridan have to save the former demi-god? proofread by AngelWingz66**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hero struggled in the grasp of the man that held him in the darkness, he could not scream for his mouth was covered by another hand. So he thrashed his body from side to side hoping to be released from his captor. As much as he thrashed, the man didn't let go, holding him tightly to his body. Slowly the warrior's quick body movements came to a stop when he realized it was doing more damage to himself then the man holding him against his will. Giving up on thrashing his whole body Herobrine started kicking his legs out trying to hit either then man behind him or a garbage can in hopes of making some noise.

"Stop moving around like that, your going to hurt yourself." A voice whispered into his ear, causing the warrior to stop all movement in shock. Herobrine rolled his eyes, now knowing who had him and that he wasn't in any danger. The man started laughing and moved his hand away from the former demi-god's mouth, and the caging grip became more like a hug. "I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

Herobrine sighed and leaned his head back against his brother's chest. "It is alright." He closed his eyes and relaxed in his brother's hold. "I am just glad it was you Notch."

The two stayed like that for a while, Notch finally letting his younger brother turn around to face him. "I've missed you baby brother." His own chest in return muffled the reply the god got back, but he knew what it meant. "I wish we could have met in a nicer place then an alleyway, but as a god I can not simply book a hotel room." The truth was, the god had wanted to do that but chose to listen to Jeb this around. With a slight smile, Notch remembered the main reason he came down from the Aether; "I've got something for you." He let go of his brother and reached into a bag on his belt. Pulling out the first item, Notch carefully pulled Herobrine's shirt, sweater, and jacket up and placed the thin device against his brother's spine, right between his shoulder blades.

Hero hissed as the device forced its way passed his skin and into the bone of his spine. He held on tightly on to his brother as his body shook with pain, he knew what was happening, he just did not like it. Soon the device released a healing agent, pulling his body out of shock and getting rid of the pain slowly. Reaching back, the warrior could feel the base of the heath motoring device that was now attached to him; he would not be able to remove safely until he was a demi-god once again. Lucky, the device seemed flatter then it use to be, and conformed to the shape of his spine better so at least it would not get in the way. He looked up at his brother as the elder of the two wiped what appeared to be a tear from the younger's eye.

Notch smiled down at his baby brother who looked up at him with big green eyes. "Here." He reached into the bag again. "This one will hurt a lot less." He pulled the second device over Herobrine's right hand; this one looked a lot like just plain leather glove with a wrist guard attached to it, but that was how the god had wanted it to look. Once again, he pulled his baby brother into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Just be safe little bro okay?"

* * *

_(Back in the village.)_

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" The cry of a kindly voice called out from the orchard. Miss V. had been calling out from a hole she had been trapped in for two days. She shivered and started to tear up as she began to thing that she would be trapped down there forever; all she wanted to do was bring the nice boys some apples for the trip to the city. "Please someone help me?"

The old woman's cries did not go unnoticed, for they caught the ears of the village's local historian. Skyler had been heading home from the library when she heard the cries for help. Quickly running over to where the yells were coming from, she saw Misses V. trapped in the hole. "Oh, no Miss V, here let me help you out of there." As quickly as she could, Skyler pulled the villager woman out of the hole she had been trapped in. The old woman shook from the chill of being outside for so long in winter. "You poor thing, your frozen half to death." The historian took her own coat off and wrapped it around the old women's shoulders. "Let's go back to my place and get you something to warm you up."

"Wait!" Miss V. yelled out, looking around quickly, "My basket, where's my basket?" She wandered around, looking for the basket of apples she had made up for Steve and his brother. "Someone has taken my basket!"

Skyler walked back up to the old lady and took her by the shoulders again, "I'm sure your basket is fine, besides we can get you a new one." She was doing her best to lead the panicked old woman back into the village were it was warm and safe.

"No you don't understand! Those apples were for Steve and his brother, for their trip to the city!" She looked up at the young girl with pleading eyes. "I have to find that basket."

"But Miss V. you gave them that basket before they left, I saw you." The young woman was very confused, she was sure she saw Steve's brother Hero accept the basket from the old woman the day they left.

"No." The villager woman was now more panicked then ever. "I've been trapped in that hole ever since I went to get them the fruits. It couldn't possibly have been me." Miss V. looked down and chewed on her bottom lip, "I hope those boys are alright, I would feel horrible if something happened to them."

"Don't worry Miss V." Skyler tried to be as comforting as possible. "Steve and Hero can take care of themselves." She smiled at the elderly women, "besides I saw Ridan go with them, so they will be fine if anything happens." She started to once again lead the old women back to the villages. "Lets just focus on getting you warm okay?"

* * *

When Hero finally met back up with the others, night had fallen once again. Steve didn't look too happy that his 'brother' had gotten out of whatever had happened between the time he left and the time they met back up. The warrior wasn't sure what it had been, but he was glad he missed it to sped time with his real brother.

"So you guys want to go clubbing?" Ridan asked, looking between the two with a bright smile and high energy.

"No." Was the unanimous answer for the miner and warrior as they continued into the hotel. Steve had had enough of the slayer dragging him around, and Hero was just tired and not sure what clubbing meant; but he was pretty sure that it wasn't the same as his version of clubbing.

"Okay, okay." Ridan shook his head as he followed the two into the lobby but was shocked when they walked towards the stairs and not the elevator. "Guys. Elevator is over here!" The slayer called over to his traveling companions.

"We're taking the stairs!" Steve called back, walking up the first step with the former demi-god right behind him. They watched as the slayer sighed and walked over to the stairs; climbing them with the miner and warrior. "You could have taken the elevator if you wanted." The miner chuckled.

"Yeah I know." The slayer shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up another flight of stairs. "Come all the way to Tekkit city just to take the stairs." The warrior could hear the slayer muttering under his breath.

When they reached the room, both Steve and Ridan flopped on to the beds while Herobrine went to have a shower. The warrior took his shirt off to see small bloodstains were the device had entered his back. Jumping into the shower, he quickly he started to wash them off.

* * *

The next morning Ridan was the one to wake everyone up with a loud call. "Up! Everyone! Today is the day we head back home!" Both Steve and Herobrine sat up with various groans and grunts only to have their clothes thrown in their faces. "Common! Up! You too." The slayer opened his mouth for another round of yelling only of the hotel clock to fly pass his head.

Steve turned to face his 'brother' who had thrown the clock with a tired look. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to hit the snooze button." Hero muttered tiredly, as he sat up. "Do we have another one of those?"

"No."

"What a shame." The warrior sighed as he stood up and headed for the bathroom to get changed. He slammed the door shut before he started to change, not wishing for Ridan to ask questions about the device on his back.

Once everyone was awake and changed, the three headed back to where the farmer was to meet them. The old villager greeted them and let the three into his cart before ordering the pigs to move. About a hour or two into the ride Hero realized that for once they had not eaten breakfast, and since he had ditched the two yesterday he had not eaten last night either. Feeling a little weak the warrior looked to Steve with a sigh.

"Steve do we still have that basket of apples?" The former demi-god asked, not really seeing the basket of apples anywhere in his sight.

"Oh right." The miner had almost forgotten about them, the turned to where had put them and moved some of the farmer's bags out of the way, pulling the basket out in front of them. "Who wants one?"

Herobrine was the first to grab one, it wasn't really what he wanted but it would hold him over until he could make something better at Steve's house. Taking the first bite his body felt relief for having something to digest; yet the warrior found that the taste was a little off. Looking the red fruit over he could see nothing wrong with it and shrugged it away, thinking that he was just being paranoid. He finished his apple and went for another one, noticing that the others did so too, yet he did not feel quite right.

Ridan looked around at the others as he put the delicious fruit to his mouth; Steve seemed to be thinking over whether he wanted to eat it or not, tossing it between his hands. The slayer chuckled lightly as he looked over at the more moody of the group. The warrior was on his second apple yet seemed to hesitate to take a bite; the blonde man leaned in closely to get a better look. Hero's skin seemed to have taken on an even paler shade and he even seemed to be shivering. "You okay there buddy?"

The warrior looked up at him with a look that Ridan had never seen on his face before; the man's green eyes were full of confusion and pleading, begging for the slayer to explain what was happening. Ridan was slightly disturbed by this, having known Hero as being the prideful one who all ways looked to have everything under control, yet here he was helpless. The Slayer bit his lip and touched the warrior's face noticing the cold sweat starting to form. He couldn't understand; the man was fine earlier this morning; he had even thrown a rather heavy clock at his head, so why was he like this now?

Steve was now looked up, noticing his 'brother' was in pain for some reason. The miner leaned over and placed a hand on Hero's head, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Ridan placed the apple in his mouth, biting hard into it with his teeth so that he could take his coat off to help warm the ill warrior, without the fruit rolling around in the back of cart. That was when he tasted it. He knew the taste that was starting to flood his mouth and it was not suppose to mix with food. Having been a slayer for most of his life he had become very knowledgeable about the different venoms in this world, their smells and tastes and what they could do to the human body if ingested. Quickly, the slayer spat the apple from his mouth and knocked the one in Steve's hand away. "Don't eat the apples! They've been poisoned!"

**A/n: so yeah Herobrine wasn't kidnapped at all it was just Notch being an older brother. so I tossed in a bit of a twist for you. also Poison. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Steve chewed his lip as he stood by the stopped farmers cart, listening to the sounds of retching in the woods. When the slayer had figured out that the apples were poisoned he had the cart pulled over, and was now trying to force the former demi-god into vomiting up the apple he was eaten. But from the sound of it, it was not working. The heaving was all dry with very little coming up, and he had been trying everything from a mix of charcoal and water, to forcing his finger down the warrior's throat. Nothing.

Ridan came out from behind the bushes he had dragged Herobrine into, the warrior being carried on his back. He shook his head and walked back over to the cart, laying the warrior down. "I'm guessing he didn't eat last night, and this morning, so his body didn't even notice until it was too late." The slayer sat down with a heavy sigh; his humorous attitude gone.

"Is he going to be okay?" Steve sat down next to Hero, looking down at the trembling former demi-god. The miner was not even sure he was still awake anymore, from the looks of him Steve didn't want him to.

The Slayer sighed. "Will he live? Yes. Will he be Okay? Not for a while." Ridan placed his hands on his forehead and looked down at Hero. "The poison that coated the apples is not fatal, but it does make the one under its effect suffer something awful." The blonde man placed a hand on Hero's face, brushing away some of the brown hair that stuck to his forehead. "The guy's going to feel like he's going through the Nether and back." The warrior had passed out while the slayer was trying to make him throw up, not having the strength to stay awake anymore.

Steve chewed on his lip more as Ridan gave the signal to the farmer to start the cart again. "I guess all we can do is get him back home." The slayer sighed and nodded to the miner as the cart slowly came up to speed. "I just don't know who would poison the apples, I mean they came from Miss V but I can't picturing her doing it. She does stuff like this for me all the time and never has she poisoned food before."

"I don't know Steve." Ridan shrugged and shook his head. "In my book any one poisoning food is way pass reason." He tried to think back to when the apples could have been alone. "Maybe when we were out, some one snuck into our room and did it?"

"But why would anyone there want to poison us? I'm the only one who had the key, and the hotel staff would have the other one. Why would they poison our apples?" Steve shook his head; he wasn't one to believe in random poisonings. Then again he could just be naïve.

"Well there was that one girl?"

"Yeah but it seemed like a waste to me, to go through all that work to poison apples just because she didn't like you." The miner placed his hands on his head, for some reason he had a feeling that this had more to do with Herobrine then it did any of them. He tried to think that maybe that this might have something to do the Wither King, 'didn't a bunch of witches serve him?' If there really was a connection like that, then it was possible that they apples were meant for him as well.

"Steve." The miner looked up at Ridan to see the slayer staring straight at him. "I get the feeling you and your brother haven't been telling me everything." Steve opened his mouth to say something, but the slayer cut him off. "If I'm going to help you, then I need to know what's going on."

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I did tell you what's going on." Steve bit his lip again unsure if he should being to explain.

* * *

The portal hissed as black bony leg stepped through the purple mist. As the rest of him pulled through the portal, the wither skeleton looked around quickly to see no one around. This had been the first time he had been in the mansion of Herobrine, and he was sure that he was the first wither skeleton to set foot in such a place. Carefully he made his way up the stairs to the main level, surprised that there were no guards at the portal itself; but as he came to the main level the wither skeleton found himself thrown to the floor by two archers.

"What is one of our wither brothers doing in the lair of our master?" One of the pure white skeletons hissed, pining the larger black skeleton to the ground; he didn't think that the other could even understand him.

"I come seeking council with the Enderman Thorin." The wither skeleton replied in a heavily accented voice, it had taken him some time to learn to speak the same language as his over world brothers. "I am Thrall, leader of the rebel wither skeletons."

"And what is it you wish to speak to me about?" The Enderman walked onto the scene with his hands on his hips. "Let him go." The skeleton archers let the wither skeleton up.

"Hand of the master, I have come to speak to you." Thrall stood and bowed his head to the Enderman. "In privet." He glared at his white brothers.

"What you wish to say to me you can say in front of them." Thorin glared down at the wither skeleton. As if he was foolish enough to let himself be left alone with a wither skeleton.

"But sir, I be thinking you may want this conversation to be privet." Thrall stood his ground, looking the Enderman in the eyes. "It be about the master's current condition."

Thorin hissed and stared at the wither skeleton. "What do you know of that?" He knew he couldn't trust the nether leaders to keep things quiet.

"I'd tell ya, if the conversation be privet." Thrall pushed once more knowing that this time he would get what he wanted from the Enderman.

Thorin growled as he ordered the to skeletons down towards the portal room before turning to the wither skeleton. "Come." The Enderman quickly led the wither skeleton in to the empty sitting room on the same floor, then closed the door so one could get in or out. "Now start talking before I start taking you apart."

"As I told the others I am Thrall the leader of the rebel wither skeletons." The black skeleton stated, "as to what I know about our master..."

"No, our master." Thorin hissed, glaring at the wither skeleton. "Your little group of rebel has yet to pelage your loyalty to him."

"If you like I can go find him and pelage my loyalty to him right now then come back." Thrall stated, looking around the room, before looking back at the Enderman. "I do know where he is, but that would be counterintuitive."

"How?"

"Maybe if you would let be finish explaining I could get to it." Thorin shut his mouth and motioned for skeleton to continue. "I know about the curse that was placed on the master, as to how I know. Well sometimes the non-rebel cannot tell us from themselves." Thrall shrugged, "but what I came to tell ya is that you have been betrayed."

The Enderman felt his ender pearl go cold at the news and his mind went a mile a minute. No, that was not possible; who could betray them? "Who?" His voice shook as his nerves went into shock.

"It be the pig man chief, Seth." Thrall stated, looking the Enderman in the eyes, "I saw him talkin' to a witch a few days ago, passed off a rather nasty poison to the hag."

"Milu better hurry up with that cure." Thorin placed his claws to his mouth. If their master died from that poison it would only speak problems, and it sadden the Enderman to think of they're master being no longer with them.

"The poison is not deadly." Thrall stated quickly when he saw the worry on the Enderman's black face. "But it is not kind either. The master would be very weak and in a lot of pain." He looked down, saddened that he had not been able to stop the poison from getting onto he witches hands. "And as for Milu..." he remembered that he had other news to give. "Will not be able to finish that cure."

Thorin's breath caught in his throat as he heard this. "What? What happened?" Milu was his only hope for a cure.

"He was attacked by a zombie pig men yesterday." Thrall looked down again. "He be the one who sent me before he fell."

"No, no, no. This cannot be." Thorin started to pace back and forth his hands on his head. "He was our only hope for a cure."

"I can do it."

The Enderman looked over at the skeleton with wide eyes unsure if he heard the wither right. "What?" He turned completely to the skeleton and walked up to him. "What did you just say?"

"I can do it." Thrall stated standing tall, "The curse, was a wither curse I know what I need to cure it." A smile spread across the skeletons face. "You get me a brewing stand and I will show you the voodoo that I do."

Thorin sighed and opening the door to the sitting spotting a creeper walking down the hall. "You! Take the new commander to one of the rooms upstairs and see that a brewing stand is brought to his room." He turned back to the wither skeleton with a sharp glare. "If you're lying to me, I will throw you into the end and feed you to the dragons."

"I understand Thorin, right hand of our lord Herobrine. I will not disappoint you." Thrall bowed and backed out of the room before following the creeper. "Besides if Herobrine dies, I will never be able to help my brothers out."

Thorin shook his head unable to believe he was trusting a wither skeleton, but what choice did he have. If Thrall was right then they had a traitor in their ranks and were down two commanders. The Enderman looked up at the ceiling with a pleading look. "Lord Notch, please help us, and keep your brother safe." Now he wished he had his master go into the Aether with his brother, because if the witch was with the withers then he only made it easier for the wither king's warriors to get both Steve and his master. "What do I do?" He looked down, as he felt helpless. He just hoped that the wither skeleton kept his word.

**A/n: okay sorry that this is late, I was really tired from work last night. so with is more of a filler chapter, just to catch up on what's going on with Thorin and his struggles. so is thrall telling the truth or is he lying. find out. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Ridan do you remember when you first met Hero at my house. Remember all the wounds he had?" Steve started his explanation, trying to figure out if the slayer really needed to know that Hero was really Herobrine. The slayer nodded, wanting Steve to continue. "Well the story about how he got those was not completely true." He waited for Ridan to say something yet nothing came. "The truth is..." Steve bit his lip, he had hoped that Ridan would have interrupted a few times so that he could figure out what he would say. "It's a really long story."

"This is a really long trip Steve." Ridan frowned at the miner stalling, now he wanted to know more then ever what the two of them were hiding. "So start talking."

The miner took a deep breath as he started. "Hero was sent to investigate an old castle where two diggers disappeared. When he got there he found both of them dead, the castle's roof caved in on one of them and the other was buried in tunnel underground. Exploring the tunnel he found a network of mutated mobs and withers. He tried to find out more but he was attacked by a mutated Enderman with a blade for an arm. He managed to get away and run to the nearest village but collapsed before he got here. That was when I found him. You already know that part of the story."

The Slayer nodded paying close attention; there had to be more to this story then what Steve was telling him now.

"Skipping ahead a bit, when Hero had healed just a bit; the two of us decided to go back and check out the castle together. There were a few differences to the layout, or so Hero had told me." Steve bit his lip wondering if he should mention the Wither king. 'Yes' he decided 'I should.' "As we got deeper into the tunnels we found notes that lead us to believe that someone was controlling these withers and mutants; this someone was called the Wither king in those Notes." The miner had made up the part with the notes to leave out Notch and Hero's true identity.

"The Wither king?" Ridan had heard of such a monster in legends and stories but much like the mystical Herobrine, he did not believe in such a thing.

"You can believe it or not, but you asked for the truth and I am giving it to you." Ridan shut his mouth and let Steve continue. "And the Wither King is real I saw him, or at least part of him. Hero and I managed to stop him from being summoned into this world, but just barely." Steve shivered at the memory and lifted up his shirt to show the slayer the scar on his side. "That's how I got this." Ridan hissed at the look of the nasty scar and quickly looked back at Steve's face, there had to be more. "There were some witches that served the Wither King, so it is possible that one of them is behind this."

The slayer nodded letting this all sink in it made more sense then the Herobrine story they had told him earlier. And he felt he could believe in the Wither king being really more then he could a white eyed ghost or demi-god or demon or whatever Herobrine was suppose to be. "So you think that a witch under the command of the Wither King is trying to seek revenge on you guys or something." the miner nodded and Ridan looked down at Hero, the warrior still shook with a chill that only his fever-covered body could feel. "Alright, I'm going to be staying close to you guys, at least until Hero is at least able to hold a sword again."

Steve sighed; things would get a lot harder if Ridan was going to start hanging around. And what if Notch showed up that could make things really hard; there would be no way to cover things up then. What would the god even think of the Slayer being near his brother? But Ridan could be the only thing standing between them and withers spawning in his house. With a sigh and a glance down at Hero, the miner nodded. "Alright, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

* * *

Herobrine shivered uncontrollably from a chill that seemed to take over his body, yet he felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He had no clue as to what was happening; this did not seem to be normal for humans. Pain pulsed through his body from his very core and it did not seem to be slowing down. He could hear Ridan and Steve talking but they sounded like they were speaking through a tube. He tried to open his eyes but once again, it was like he was looking through a white film.

"Hey, Hey." He heard a voice and at the moment he was not quite sure whose voice it was. Who was sitting to the right of him? Wasn't Ridan? Or maybe it was Steve? Who ever it was, they touched his cheek and their hand felt good against his skin. "Relax." How was he supposed to relax? He had no clue what going on, other then one moment he had been eating an apple the next he was like this.

"Hold on." The person to left was speaking now. The former demi-god felt him self being moved further back into the cart, who ever was doing it was being very careful. Then he felt him self being held up by his shoulders; the person was behind him now keeping his head from falling forward. "I picked this up yesterday." Something glass was placed to his lips and a liquid was carefully poured into his mouth, it wasn't water for the taste wasn't right and it was too thick. "You never know when you can use a bit of milk."

The substance felt good going down his throat and for a moment the effects that plagued him seemed to subside slightly. He could see and hear normally and his shivering stopped. As it turned out it was Steve who was holding a glass bottle of milk to his lips. Carefully the miner pulled the bottle away from his lips and capped it again. Herobrine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Save your strength." Steve whispered, letting Herobrine lean back once again, resting the former demi-god's head against his bag. "Try to get some sleep."

Herobrine sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and now with the pain subsiding just a little he felt that he had a chance at sleep this time. The warrior hated this weakened state even more now, it had not been this bad a few days ago, in fact he had been even starting to enjoy it just a little. But now that was all gone to the nether. He wanted nothing more then for his brother to come down scoop him up, and take him back to the Aether until all this was over.

His brother... How long had it been since he saw his brother last, a day maybe. Yes it had been a whole day since he had seen his brother and it had taken him that long to get into trouble, again. Maybe it would be for the best if he were to be taken back to the Aether, and then he would have to worry Notch all the time. Herobrine knew that his brother was well aware of his condition. The device on his back would make sure of that.

* * *

They soon reached Steve's house and Ridan and the miner quickly moved the warrior into the house, and placed him on the bed in the extra room. Ridan had a feeling that he still wasn't being told everything but he had no proof. Once Hero was on the bed Steve left to get something to eat but the slayer stayed behind, looking down at the warrior thinking of the hell he was going through.

The warrior muttered in his feverish sleep, words like "Notch" and "Brother" slipped through his breath. The slayer leaned in just to see what he was saying. The muttering seem to get faster and faster and the warrior's chest heaved quicker and quicker just to keep up. "NO!" Ridan stood straight as Hero shot straight up eyes wide, but it was the colour or lack there of that surprised the slayer.

Hero's eyes were pure white, but not like a film forming over the eye from poison. No this was like there had never been a pupil and they even glowed a little. The slayer stumbled against the wall startled by the sight. But slowly the glow faded and green started to spill into the white, returning the warrior's eyes to normal, or what was supposed to be normal. Hero fell back to the pillow with his eyes closed, leaving a very freaked out slayer wondering if what he saw was real or not.

The door creaked open and Steve walked in with bread and a bit of pork. "Hey is Hero up? Maybe some real food might..." he looked at the scene in front of him. "What happened?"

Ridan stared at Steve with wide eyes. Yes, he was sure that what he saw was real. "Steve..." the Slayer's voice was shaky as he stared at the miner. "Who is Hero? Really?"

Steve's mouth dropped open as he stared back at Ridan, unsure how the skeptical slayer could have possibly figured it out. He wasn't supposed to believe in Herobrine. What had happened to that while he was out getting food? "Who do you think he is?"

The slayer looked back to the sleeping warrior, his mind whirling. He had never believed in the legend or legends of Herobrine, not even when he was a kid. Stories of how the legend had bright white-eyes and controlled the mobs; some said he was the dead brother of Notch, others said he was the ruler of the Nether. There were so many stories it was hard to know what to really believe, it had always been what made the slayer believe that Herobrine didn't exist. But what he just saw stamped out all that.

"He's... It's... It's Hero... brine." Ridan's voice shook. He didn't want to believe his own words, wanted it all to just be in his head. The slayer looked to the miner hoping that the other would just say that he was dreaming. That he would wake up and they would be back at the hotel, and there never were any apples.

The miner sighed and bit his lip before nodded "Yes that is Herobrine." There was no point in trying to hide it anymore if the slayer had already figured it out. "A witch placed a curse on him that made him mortal, and he's counting on me to help him through this while a cure is being made." Steve looked down not wanting to see the slayer's face.

Eyes moved back to Hero away from the miner, as the information sank in. It was starting to make sense now, how the warrior could fight the way he did, how he seemed unsure about simple human things, his lacking social skills. It made sense because Hero was really Herobrine and he wasn't human. Quickly Ridan's bow went into the ready position as he aimed an arrow at Herobrine's head.

"What? No!" Steve looked up quickly when he heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled back. "What are you doing Ridan?! Stop!"

Ridan looked at Steve, glaring at the miner but not letting go of the arrow. "He controls the mobs doesn't he? If I kill him now that all stops!"

"You can't! You don't now what will happen!" Steve tried to argue.

"Yeah I do, I get revenge for everyone he's killed!"

"Please! Ridan! Just listen to me!" Steve tried again; all he needed was for the slayer to lower his bow. "He's the only one that can stand up to the Wither King!"

"The Wither King isn't here anymore Steve."

"But... But" Steve tried to think quickly for something else to stall Ridan. "He had a thousand chances to kill you, and that was just in the passed few days. But he didn't." The miner stared at the slayer with a pleading look. "He's my friend and he is your friend too, after all this time I would have thought that you knew that."

The bow slacked a little as Ridan though over Steve's words. But it was quickly pulled back. "That's a price I'm willing to pay."

"His brother's about to beat the shit out of you." The miner's words had grown dull, tired of trying to convince slayer, when Ridan had crossed a line he could not uncross.

"What? -" Before Ridan could question it anymore a hard blunt object slammed into the side of his head. It hit with such force that it felt like lightning had just hit him, and he was set sailing out of through the door and out of the room.

"Don't you dare come near my brother again!"

**A/n: sorry for the super late chapter, I hate working day shifts it leaves me no time to write. anyway Ridan finally knows who Hero really is and Notch doesn't like his reaction. next chapter will be up on Monday because I have another day shift tomorrow and I only just finish this an hour ago... sorry. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Notch stood next to the bed holding a large hammer and glaring at the hole the slayer had made. The miner wondered if the god would storm out and continue his attack on Ridan, but when he didn't move Steve thought no more of it. The god was fuming mad as he stared the hole the slayer made. Who did that guy think he was, aiming an arrow at his brother's head? He was tempted to leave the room and thrash the blonde man, but a quiet whimper from the bed made him forget all that. Notch sat down next to his sleeping brother and gathered him up in his arms.

"What have they done to you this time little bro?" Notch held Herobrine close; he could feel the heat coming off of the former demi-gods body. 'My poor brother.' The god thought, 'He must be burning up from the inside out.' The god looked up at the miner to find out had happened.

"Poisoned apples." Steve kept his words short and sweet as he walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I get the feeling they were meant for me as well. If it wasn't for Ridan, I'd be in the same condition." Steve nodded to the hole in the door so the god knew whom he meant. Notch glared out the door again, his frowned deepened. "I'm not saying that what he did for us in the cart excuses him from what he just did, I'm just saying that's what happened."

Notch snorted and held his brother closer at the thought of the blonde man near his brother the whole time. The god looked down at his brother again and brushed some of the hair that had plastered it's self onto his face. His brother whimpered in pain again and Notch held him against his chest and rubbed the younger's back. "Shh. Big brothers here, it's okay." He always did hate when his brother got sick, just before it was a lot harder for him to get sick.

Ridan slowly stood up from his place on the ground, his whole body hurt but mostly his head; why, he wasn't sure. All he did know was that his head felt like a block of bedrock had hit it. Slowly, he made his way towards the room he had been thrown out of. His movement was slow but that was because the blow had thrown his balance off. There was whispering coming from the room and he was going to find out whom. The slayer came up to the hole he had made when the blow had hit him and looked through.

In the room was Steve of course but looking past the miner the slayer could see a large man with a bald head and a beard, and he was holding Hero... No. Not Hero, that was that monster Herobrine. That man was holding Herobrine in what looked like a loving embrace. What was this guy doing? Didn't he know who that guy was? And who was this bald man anyway.

The slayer slowly started walking into the room, letting the door creak open and all eyes were on him. The bald man glaring at him intently and seemed to hold Herobrine closer (if that was even possible) as if to protect the monster from the slayer. He looked to Steve in hopes that the miner would fill him in, but Steve made not sigh that he was anything but angry with the slayer. "Who the Nether is that guy?"

Steve stared at slayer unsure if he should throw the man back out of the room or let things play out. Quickly he turned back to Notch and Herobrine then looked back at Ridan. "Which one?" The miner had a small hope that maybe, just maybe the blow to the head had been enough to make the blonde man forget everything that had happened in the pasted few days.

"Well I know who you are 'Steve.'" The slayer's voice dripped with venom when he remembered how the miner had tried to protect the demon. He turned to look at the demon in the arms of the bearded man and pointed at him. "And I know that thing is Herobrine." Ridan then stared right into the dark eyes of the man with the beard. "This guy on the other hand, I have no clue as to who he is."

Notch glared right back at the slayer, leaning in a little for intimidation "I'm the reason you're a human and not some mindless cow, but I can change that if you wish." The god threatened ready to stand and fight, but looked back down when his brother moaned." I am Notch Persson, and this is my younger brother Herobrine Persson."

"N-Notch? Bro-Brother?" Ridan stuttered and took a step back, the news hitting him just as hard as the last hit he had gotten. Not only was this Herobrine's apparently over protective older brother, but he was also the God of all of Minecraftia, and worse he had manage to get on the god's bad side in under two seconds. Slowly he started to feel sick and the room started to spin as the blow to the head worked its magic. Ridan collapsed on the floor, unable to take anymore.

Steve sighed and stood from his spot on the bed, walking over to Ridan. "Well I better move him out of the way, before someone trips." The miner grabbed hold of the slayers arms and took a glance over at the window before he started dragging Ridan out of the room. "It's getting late too, I should head to bed." His gaze moved to the god in the room. "Are you staying here tonight Notch?"

"Yep." Notch spoke in a much friendlier tone towards the miner as he started to pull back the covers to the bed.

"Okay." Steve dropped Ridan on the hard wood floor as he turned to make a quick dash out of the room. "I'll go get you an extra bed from the-" He was cut off by the sound of someone lying down on a mattress. Steve looked over and saw Notch simply crawling into the same bed his brother was in. "Okay never mind." He wondered what Herobrine would think of all this; but quickly shook the thought away as finished dragging Ridan out into the hall, then going into his own room.

* * *

The sun came up sooner then Steve would have liked, but he got up anyway. With a yawn, he walked out into the hall and towards the kitchen. That was when he realized he wasn't the only one up. Notch sat on the couch still holding his brother close; and Ridan was sitting on the floor against the far wall staring fearfully at the god. The miner yawned as he looked between the god and the slayer. "I'm getting something to eat. Notch can you please not make anymore holes in my house? I still have to fill them in."

The god nodded as the miner walked towards the kitchen, his eyes never leaving the slayer in front of him. But a groan from his lap forced him to look down and away from Ridan. Herobrine sat up and pushed himself away from his brother, just enough to get into a more comfortable position. "Hero, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Herobrine closed his green eyes and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. At the moment he really didn't know why his brother was here, but he really didn't care either. His body was still suffering horribly from the poison, but it seemed to have numbed slightly. Slowly he reopened his eyes and looked to see the slayer up against the wall. Ridan was here but so was his brother... did that mean... the former demi-god groaned and closed his eyes again. He really didn't care why either of them were here, his body hurt too much for him to care.

Steve walked back with some bread and a bottle of milk and started handing out slices. "Here Notch, Ridan you might need more then bread but here you are." The miner gave the slices to the god and slayer, then he noticed that the warrior was finally awake. "Herobrine... hey good, your wake." He took the former demi-god's hand and placed the bottle of milk in his palm, wrapping fingers around the glass bottle. "Drink this." With that done Steve sat down next to the warrior and took a look at the scene around him. Taking a nibble at the bread in his hand, the miner couldn't help but smile at the shear awkwardness of everything right now. "So, how did everyone sleep?"

All eyes landed on the miner and Ridan spoke for the first time since he fainted. "Really?! That's what you say? There's a God eating bread and Demon drinking milk on your couch! And the thing you ask is 'how did everyone sleep?'!"

Steve thought it over quickly and looked back over at the slayer. "Yep, that's what you say." He nodded and leaned back into the couch, wrapping his arm around Hero's shoulders. "And technically Herobrine isn't a demon, he's a demi-god. A demon is a monster like the Wither king."

"What's the difference?!" Ridan stood staring in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the miner insane? And worse, the miner seemed to be schooling him on the differences between a demon and a demi whatever.

"Well a demi-god is related to a god, they don't have the same powers of a god but they are the same race. Demons are horrible monsters that needs to be summoned using a totem." Steve explained, using what he had learned and figured out over time. He smiled when he earned a applaud from the God and the former demi-god. "Thank you, thank you." The miner stood up and took a mocking bow.

"Who cares?" Ridan stared wide-eyed at the scene in front, with his mouth hanging open. "Your all insane!" Ridan made a dash for the door with the intent on running for it. Maybe he could get a crowd together and storm the place, or maybe he could just make a run for it. Just as the slayer made it to the door a flash of blue light surrounded him, causing him to freeze.

Notch smiled, as he turned his turned to his brother who had his right hand outstretched. "Looks like the freeze spell is working." The god chuckled; he had worked hard to make sure that the device on his brother's arm would have some sort of protection and he was happy that it was doing it's job.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now." Herobrine chuckled as he returned to his milk. He brought his hand down as he turned away from the now frozen slayer. He would rather focus on getting over his poison that the foolish slayer.

"How long will he stay like that?" Steve turned to the god, wondering how long he would have a Ridan-sickle in front of his door. He had a feeling it would be a little hard to explain if someone came over. He already had a cover story for Notch forming in his head. Should someone pop in unexpected, he would just tell him or her Notch was his uncle, or maybe he should go with dad?

"About an hour or three." Notch chuckled and stood, walking over the frozen slayer only to poke him in the nose. He started to dig through his pockets remembering that he had a few things that needed testing. "Almost forgot, we had a few cures made. Not sure if they will work, but I figure we could try them." The god pulled out six large needles, each one filled with different coloured liquid. Steve looked over at the former demi-god as his mouth fell open.

"Can we not wait until we I am free of this poison." Herobrine whined, as he stared at his brother; he had never liked needles much.

"Nope."

**a/n: New chapter, Notch doesn't seen to be too happy with Ridan, and i wonder if any of Notch's cure will work. who knows. answers in the next chapter. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The former demi-god hissed as Steve held him still by the shoulders, Notch slowly inserted the first needle into the device on his back. Despite the fact that the device would release the so-called cure through his system it still hurt; in fact Herobrine had to say that it was worse since it felt like a hundred little needles going into him. Hero had tried to run for it but tripped when his god of a brother grabbed one of his legs; and now he was trapped on the floor with his shirt removed and his god of a brother sitting on his legs.

The warrior tried to thrash about when the god started to push the plunger down on the needle, but Steve held tightly to his upper half. This meant the only thing he could do was bite his lip and wait for it all to be over. The liquid from needle quickly spread through out his system and all three of them waited for it to work. At first Herobrine thought that nothing had happened and that it was all over, but then he felt it; it started off as just warmth inside his chest but quickly turned into a warning sign.

Notch quickly stood when Herobrine threw Steve off of him and ran towards the sink with a hand over his mouth. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of retching and all together nasty sounds, his brother processed to cough up everything in his stomach. Slowly the God made his way over to the warrior and placed a hand on the others back, he could feel every shake the muscle made with each retch. With a sigh Notch reached out and picked up an empty bottle only for it to fill up with water.

The God quickly raised his brother's head so that it was facing up and placed the bottle to his lips, carefully he let the water slip down his brother's throat pulling it away every few seconds. "Take a deep breath and exhale slowly." Notch instructed, trying to settle the former demi-god's stomach. Herobrine seemed to be doing as he was told; his breathing was shaky and he still made small gagging sounds, but nothing seemed to come up.

Hero felt his brother's arms wrap around him rubbing his shoulders lightly. His body was tense and everything hurt because of it, what ever was in that needle wasn't a cure for anything. "How many times must we do this?" The former demi-god asked, his voice muffled by his brother's chest.

"Only five more times." The answer came and the former demi-god groaned. Notch only chuckled and rubbed his brother's back trying to relax his muscles. The god looked over his shoulder to see Steve getting ready for the next shot. "Are you going to let me do another needle or are you going to try and make a run for it again?"

"Can we at least do it on the couch this time?" The warrior looked up at his brother with a tired look. Notch nodded and walked them over to the couch. Herobrine flopped on the couch, with his face planted in a pillow. Notch then took a seat on his brother's legs; at this the former demi-god pushed himself up and glared at the god. "I will not run, I promise."

The god chuckled and readied another needle. "It's not that I don't trust you little bro." Notch smiled at his brother. "But I don't trust you." The god looked over at Steve. "Hold his shoulders for me again, will ya Steve." The god looked over at the miner.

"I figured as much when I heard the double negatives." Herobrine sighed, as he let his face hit the pillow again. He felt Steve grab his shoulders and force them down. That was when he felt the needle again, at first he whimpered but then he felt the plunger go down and the device on his back released the substance. That was when he released a long string of curse words that were muffled by the pillow.

Finally, Notch pulled the needle out and Steve let got of Herobrine's shoulders; and they waited to see what would happen. "Anything?" Steve questioned when he noticed that the former demi-god hadn't moved for quite a bit of time. Slowly the miner lowered himself down to the warriors level. Herobrine slowly started to push himself up and he turned towards the miner, what Steve saw shocked him.

"I do not feel any different." The warrior stated, looking at Steve only for the miner to jump back and yell. "What? What is it?" He looked back at his brother and the caused the god to burst out laughing. "What?"

Herobrine's eyes had turned from green to the exact same colour as Steve's, which is why the miner had jumped. Notch's laughter didn't last and neither had the effects on Hero's eyes, as they turned green once again. "Okay, ready for another one?" Notch asked, holding up another needle.

"No." Hero sighed at the thought, but Steve had regained some sense and came back to pin the warrior down. The former demi-god's face hit the pillow again and this time he didn't hold back when the needle hit him. 'How many times had this been now?' He wondered as the plunger was pushed down, and the warrior cursed again. 'I think this is the third needle... that would mean there are still three left, just great.'

The needle left his back and once again they waited for something to happen; they were not sure what it would be but they knew what they were looking for. Steve let go of the warrior's shoulders and backed away; once the miner's hands had freed him, Herobrine pushed himself up again, and placed his hands on his face. "Damn it!"

"What?" both Notch and Steve spoke at the same time. Slowly Hero pulled his hands away from his face and turned to them. "Oh!" The miner and God cringed at the sight of the painful looking rash on the former demi-god's face. Carefully Notch placed his hand on his brother's face and the rash slowly went away. With a weak and fake smile the god turned back to the warrior. "Ready to go again?"

Herobrine shook his head with a horrified look on his face. "Can we not take a brake?" He very much would have liked that so that he could get away from the needles, even if it was just for a little bit. But his hopes of that were dashed when Notch motioned for the miner to hold him down again. The warrior had grown use to the feeling of the needle but still hated the feeling of the plunger going down.

Once again the needle was removed, but this time they didn't have to wait for something to happen. Within seconds of the needle being removed, Herobrine's back burst into flames. Seeing flames sent the warriors mind and body into a complete panic, despite the fact that they didn't seem to be hurting him. The former demi-god tried to shake the fire from him but his brother quickly grabbed him and held him still, while Steve ran to get a bucket. Herobrine could hear alarm bells in his head and they seemed to be sending the same message, 'Fire! I am on Fire!' He wanted to move, his mind demanded him to move; but his brother held him in place. 'I have to move! I have to put this out!' His brain didn't seem to understand that the flames were not hurting him.

Finally the sound of footsteps traveled down the hall and Steve came back with two buckets of water. The second he was close enough, the miner emptied the first bucket, dousing the flames and soaking both Notch and Herobrine. The two turned and stared at the miner who smiled sheepishly at them. "I got the water." Steve tried to laugh it off as he rubbed the back of his neck; Notch was the only one to join his laughing.

Once again Notch signaled for the Miner to hold Herobrine down, who seemed more unwilling to keep still. "May I not at least have a towel to dry off first?" He tried to push Steve off of him, but the miner held him still. The needle went in and Hero tried once again to forget what was happening. 'This is the forth. There are only two more after this.'

The needle was pulled from his back and all three of them waited for something and anything to happen. Steve backed up and grabbed his second bucket of water just in case they needed it. Finally Herobrine sat up and looked himself over sighing in relief when he saw that nothing had changed. He wasn't on fire, he didn't have a rash and he wasn't throwing up. But the relief didn't last as the miner pushed him back down.

Hero felt the needle go in and for the fifth time that day and he held his breath, hating every second of this. 'Why?' He asked himself, 'why does it have to be needles? Why could it not have been a pill? Would it not have been faster?' He bit his lip and cursed into the pillow. 'And why may I not have a break? Just a little one.' The plunger went down and the device on his back released it into his system once again. He whined when the needle was pulled out and he waited for something to happen. 'Please. Let this be like the last one, please I just want this to all be over.' But the former demi-god's prayers went unanswered as he felt a cooling sensation starting to spread from his back.

Notch looked down and frowned at what was happening to his brother. From where the device connected to his back an icy blue colour started to spread throughout the warrior's back, starting to cover his body. The god could feel his brother start to shiver as the so-called cure started to freeze his mortal body. "UH-Oh." Notch muttered and placed his hands on his brother's back, starting to will it to warm. Steve stood out of the way so that Notch could work his magic, watching as the blue faded from the warrior's skin.

"Maybe we should take a break." Steve suggested as he stared at the former demi-god whose breathing had become somewhat labored. All this could not have been good for him. The miner also wasn't fond of holding the former demi-god down against his will, it seemed a little cruel to him. The miner could tell from where he stood that Hero was still clearly ill from the poison, but he could also see why Notch wished to get this over with. If they could restore Herobrine back to being a demi-god then his body would remove the poison it's self.

Notch once again signaled for the miner to hold his brother down; he looked at the last needle and sighed. "If this doesn't work, I'll eat my hat." He placed it into the small hole into the device and pushed the plunger down watching as the liquid drained out. Once it was empty, he pulled it free from his brother's back and waited. They didn't need to wait long for Hero quickly throw Steve off of him for the second time that day as a powerful white glow covered his body. The demi-god screamed in pain as the glow slowly faded, leaving his body smoking.

Notch and Steve stood waiting for Herobrine to turn around holding their breath, both wanting to see if it had worked. The demi-god glanced over his left shoulder and opened his eye. Notch and Steve's shoulders slumped downward as they saw that green still invaded what should have been pure white. "Tell me that was the last one." Hero spoke his voice tired and scratchy.

"Yeah that was the one." Notch sighed and looked down. "I really thought that would be the one." The god stood up and shook his head and let his brother turn over on the couch. That was when he noticed that the cure had done something. Both he and the miner gasped and stared at the demi-god in shock. While one of his eyes had remained green, his right eye had returned to its pure white state.

**A/n: who doesn't hate needles. so it looks like after many painful shots, they finally cured the curse, will sort of. what will happen next, will Ridan unfreeze? find out next chapter. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What?" Herobrine looked between the miner and the god unsure why they where staring at him. All he knew at the moment was that he had a killer headache, which seemed to split him down the middle. Notch looked around, trying to find a reflective surface before deciding to simply just make one. A thin piece of reflective glass formed in the god's hand but he quickly passed it to his brother. Hero held the glass to his face and stared into it, noting that the green was in one of his eyes. As he turned the piece of glass around he saw his other eye.

The reflection of a glowing pure white eye stared back at him, and the warrior felt his breath catch in his throat. Never before was he so happy to his own white-eye stare back at him. 'Does this mean I have my powers back?' The warrior stood up quickly in hopes of using his powers, but was knocked back down by his headache. He fell to his knees and his brother and Steve were at his side trying to help him back up. Hero pushed them away as he tried to stand again, only for him to fall back down again.

Steve caught him this time by the shoulders and did his best to hold him up. The miner watched as Notch placed a hand on the demi-gods forehead. The human had no clue as to what was going on; Herobrine must have at least some of his powers back, so what's the problem? Steve looked down at the demi-god in his arms; the man seemed to be struggling, not with the miner but himself. One leg kick uselessly at the ground as if trying to push himself up; while the other leg simply let its self just hang there.

"That's not good." Notch pulled his hand away from his brother's face, as he stood straight up. The other two looked up at him with questioning looks and worried faces. "Hero, your body is fighting it's self. The half that is mortal doesn't want the demi-god half there, and the demi-god side is trying to choke out the mortal side." The god sighed and shook his head. "Since at the moment you're both, it's causing an imbalance."

"Is that why my head feels like some one is taking and axe to it?" The demi-god sighed and closed his mismatched eyes. Another wave of pain was hitting him.

"So what do we do?" Steve asked looking up at Notch with a worried look. He quickly moved the demi-god to the couch finding that his arms were tiring out.

"Well I have to go back to the Aether to see if I can get anymore of that stuff." The god sighed and his eyes turned to Ridan, who was still frozen. "As much as I don't want to leave my brother and his best friend alone with him," Notch pointed to the blonde male, "I have no choice. Steve I'm counting on you to keep things safe; got it?" The miner gave a quick nod and the god looked to his brother. "And you! No powers, no moving, no picking fights. Not until your two sides are balanced or until I get back." The demi-god shrugged as if he would never do something against his brothers will. Notch turned away, getting ready to port to the Aether when a voice rung clear in through the room.

"No one is going anywhere." Everyone turned to see Ridan standing behind the couch with Hero's head pulled back by the hair in one hand, and the tip of an arrow placed at the demi-god's throat. Ridan stared intently at everyone around him; he had stood still for about a half hour after he had thawed out, waiting for his chance. And now he had it. They all stared at him like he was the crazy one in the room, even the monster Herobrine. Oh, how the slayer hated that mismatched stare; that white eye was the worse and the blonde was tempted to stab it out with the tip of his arrow. "No one moves." The slayer kept his voice calm as he stared everyone down.

"I would like to note that I am not the one picking the fight." Herobrine sighed, trying to move his head to make eye contact with his brother. "With that said, please continue." The warrior seemed the least bothered by the whole thing, a fact that seemed to bother the slayer the most. The demi-god made no move to stop Ridan, having missed the last true freak out the slayer had and from what he been told it had been quite engaging. He wished to see how this one played out though.

"Quiet you!" Ridan glared down at his hostage who seemed to be taunting him, with an arrogant smirk. Didn't he understand the situation he was in? As a warning to the demi-god the slayer pressed the arrow tip harder to his neck. "I heard what your brother said, you can't function correctly so that pushes you at my mercy." His threat only earned him a shrug and a lighthearted chuckle from the demi-god.

"What do you want Ridan?" Steve took a brave step forward hoping to stop Herobrine and Ridan from digging their own graves. The miner had a feeling that Ridan was just scared, and he was willing to do what the blonde man wanted to avoid a fight. He could feel the slayer eyeing him carefully as he approached, but Ridan's eyes moved from Steve to Notch. The miner knew what the slayer wanted, which was the biggest threat out of the way. Steve turned to the god with a forced grin. "Hey Notch, you can head back to the Aether, I'll take care of this."

"Yes Brother, we are fine." Herobrine added his own input, "besides I do not think Ridan has the guts to do it anyway." Steve smacked himself when he heard what the demi-god was saying. Didn't Herobrine understand that this was life threating? No, of course not. His mortal and demi-god's sides were to busy warring to give any type of warning. Notch looked in between the two before he nodded and ported himself to the Aether.

Ridan eyed Steve, now doing his best to keep from looking down at that horrible white eye. It was mocking him, he knew it. "Back up against the wall Steve." The slayer ordered but when he miner didn't do so right away, he started to lose it. "I said back against the wall Steve!" The miner quickened his pace and stood against the wall. Ridan smiled feeling very in control at the moment, or at least until the demon spoke again.

"What do you plan to get out of his Ridan?" The slayer did his best not to look down as the beast spoke to him. "I mean as amusing as this is, you clearly have not thought this through." Ridan growled deeply, trying to ignore Herobrine's words. "And what is your plan for when I grow bored of sitting here?"

"He's right Ridan." Steve chimed in, looking the slayer in the eyes and moving a little bit away from the wall. "This isn't like you Ridan, please just let us talk this over." The miner took another step from the wall, holding his hands out as a sign of peace.

"He speaks the truth, Slayer." Herobrine smiled mockingly at the blonde man as he continued to taunt the man. He brought one of his hands up and stared at his nails, he couldn't help but chuckle when he felt the slayer flinch. "Besides if I wished you dead you'd be dead." The demi-god found it most amusing that the slayer won't look him in the eyes. It gave him the feeling of power back, even if he didn't have his full powers back. The demi-god could almost hear the mortal's heart beating in his ear.

"Your not in control here." Ridan warned, looking down at the demon only to regret it. There was that eye again; that horrible white eye just staring at him, Ridan wasn't even sure if it even blinked. "I'm in control, not you. Don't you even know what fear is you monster?" The slayer hissed, glaring at the demon but still trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"I am a monster am I? As if I have not heard that one before." Herobrine chuckled staring into the slayers eyes despite the fact Ridan was doing his best to avoid eye contact. "If you are going for intimidation then you are failing horribly. And of course I know what fear is." He grabbed the slayer's arm and pulled the arrow away from his throat, his headache was gone for the moment. "Here, let me show you what you are doing wrong." He slipped his head from the slayer grasp and turned around, staring directly in it the blonde's eyes. "Step one eye contact his a must." He smiled forcing Ridan to stare into his eyes. "Make them want to break it, but do not break it your self. That makes them believe that you are the one afraid."

Ridan shivered, as he was forced to stare into those mismatch eyes. He could feel the fear rising up in him starting to take over. How was this monster able to turn the tables on him so quickly? It seemed impossible, yet here it was happening. Didn't that Notch guy say that this monster was unbalanced? Herobrine didn't seem unbalanced to him. In fact, the demi-god seemed to be anything but unbalanced.

Steve watched from the wall slowly making his way toward the scene, with Ridan distracted it was the perfect time to try and surrounded him. If they could just get him disarmed then it was possible to reason with him. Herobrine seemed to be doing well in keeping the slayer distracted as well as keeping himself in check.

"Step two, do not grab them by the hair. It is too easy for them to slip away." Herobrine stated taking the slayer by the neck. "The neck is a much better place, there is quite a few vital places in the neck." The demi-god chuckled and removed arrow from Ridan's hand. "And finally never refer to your prey as the monster, once again that tells them that you are the one who is afraid." He leaned in close to the slayer's face smiling at the others fear. "So what have you learned Ridan?" he placed the arrow to the blonde mans neck.

Ridan stared into those mismatched eyes with his mouth open, was this thing playing with him or was he really expecting him to answer? All he knew was that everything had been turned against him. "Please, I just want..." the slayer was cut off when an arm wrapped around his neck from behind.

Steve pulled the blonde man back away from the couch and Herobrine released him. "Okay Ridan, I need you to keep calm, and listen to me." Steve started feeling the slayer fighting him slightly, he would rather not have to hurt the slayer but he would if he felt he had no other choice. "We're not going to hurt you, okay. We just want to talk." The miner tried to reassure Ridan and nodded towards Herobrine. "He's not going to hurt you either, Okay." Carefully he loosened his grip. "We're all friends here."

"I would rather think of him as an acquaintance." Herobrine sighed and relaxed on the couch, crossing his arms under his head. "The man is paid to slay my men on sight, I can not consider him a friend." The demi-god eyed the slayer with his white eye. "It is nothing personal, it would just look bad." He chuckled slightly. "I am guessing he knows who I really am, am I right."

"Your men kill thousands of people every day!" Ridan shouted, as he broke free of Steve's hold. "If it wasn't for me, even more innocent people would die needlessly!" The slayer stormed towards the demi-god on the couch. "Thousands of families would be without loved ones."

"And if it was not for me and my army you humans would face a much worse fate." Hero kept his voice low and glared at the slayer. "Starvation, war and diseases would run rampant, if the human populations was not controlled." Hero closed his eyes and looked away from the blonde man. "Besides we are not truly so different, after all it was once my duty to protect."

**A/N: well Ridan is up, so will Notch find more of the cure, ad what about Thorin and Thrall? I have a feeling this is going to be longer the danger. proofread by AngelWingz66**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wait you were what?" Ridan stared at Herobrine with a slacked jaw; he glanced at Steve only to get a confused look in return. The miner knew just as much about this as he did. The slayer couldn't believe what he had just heard, had Herobrine really have been a protector? If so then why was he now a killer? It just didn't make any sense to the blonde. Herobrine turn to face away from him, his face fixed into a deep frown.

"The business is mine." The warriors voice was cold as he looked away; not wishing to recall such painful memories, nor did he wish the two full humans to see his face. He could feel his two sides warring again, not fighting to get rid of the other but for control. The demi-god side fought to keep any and all emotion from his voice, but it was clear the human side was winning. "I do not wish to speak of it." Even he could hear sadness in his tone. The demi-god sat up and turned away not wishing for the full humans to read his face.

Ridan's arms dropped to his sides as he watch the demon closely; he could see the other's shoulder shake. The slayer was no longer seeing the monster that ruled over the mobs and killed those around him for sport, instead he saw Hero; the prideful warrior who had more then a few fainting spells, used big words and didn't like to show emotion. The same man he had shared a hotel room with for the passed three days. He opened his mouth trying to find the words to comfort the man, no demi-god, Monster, no warrior whatever, but closed it.

Steve eyed the slayer carefully as he made his way to the couch and sat down. The miner followed closely and sat between the two so that no fights could break out. "So is every one is good? No more taunting and hostage taking." Ridan nodded and placed his hands on his knees, Herobrine on the other hand made no move of agreement other then to turn his head to face forward and cross his arms. "Good." The miner sighed as the three sat in the awkward silence.

"So..." the silence didn't last long, then again it never did with Ridan around. "Herobrine? Did I say that right?" the slayer tapped his legs and glanced around at the demi-god. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Herobrine let out a long annoyed sigh and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes you said my name correctly, and you have already asked several questions already so why would you stop now." his words dripped with sarcasm, but Ridan obviously didn't catch it or simply ignored it.

"Okay, So first question. How old are you?" Ridan started leaning passed Steve to stare at the demi-god. "I know that can be a sensitive question, but I kind of want to know." Even Steve looked over at him with a curious look.

The warrior sighed and rolled his eyes, you could only tell with one of his them though. He turned with to face the other two with a grunt and started to count. Mortal years went by so fast, it was easy to loose track. "I am fifteen thousand and five hundred in two weeks." The demi-god did a quick recount "I think."

Ridan's mouth dropped open once again, he reached a hand over and he placed a hand on the demi-god's shoulder. "Well you don't look a day over 25, buddy." Now it was Herobrine's turn to look confused as the demi-god turned to Steve for clarification. Steve thought over it trying to figure out if the number Hero had given them was really as old as it seemed, or at least of a demi-god.

"And how old is that for a demi-god?" the miner asked looking at the warrior.

"It is in fact fairly young for us in the Aether." Herobrine struggled glancing between the miner and the slayer. He still wasn't sure if Ridan had been serous or not. Steve and Ridan chuckled which only confused the demi-god even more.

* * *

Thrall mixed together various ingredients together in his caldron. The smoked green and gave off a glow. He stirred the potion quickly not at all bothered by the thick green steam that filled the air. The wither skeleton kept his focus on his potion, but he could still hear the creeper who was helping him pace the room. "Pacing like that is not going to get this potion made any quicker." The black skeleton chuckled.

"I know but I'm just worried about the master." The creeper, Bj continued to pace. He looked up at the skeleton that had painted his bones with different markings. He couldn't help but fear for his master; it had been the reason Bj had chosen to help the Wither skeleton making the potion.

Thrall chuckled as he continued to stir. "Nether wart." He commanded and the creeper quickly ran to get the needed ingredient, dropping it into the caldron. The mixture let out a puff a green smoke that rose up into the air casting the green glow over everyone in the room. "I just be hoping that the mighty Notch be working on a potion as well."

"Why is that?" Bj stared at up at the skeleton, he was a little bit scared of the witch doctor. Why did he need Notch brother of Herobrine to make a potion as well? It didn't make sense to him.

"I do not have all of the ingredients, some being only located in the Aether only." Thrall explained as he continued to stir. "Though I am getting the feeling that the god of creation if already ahead of us." The wither skeleton chuckled adding some herbs to the mix before pouring it into the brewing machine.

"So you really think there's going to be a rebellion from the zombie pig men?" the thought of such a thing worried Bj even more, it could mean a war with in his masters forces. Such a thing could weaken them to no end. Not many were willing to stand against their lord and master Herobrine, and the last time it had happened nothing good had come from it. Only a couple hundred dead mobs to clean up after, none of them creepers, and Thorin begging for forgiveness for his people for their part. But with their master mortal now there was nothing to stop such a thing from happening again.

"I do not what that traitorous pig man Seth is up to but it can not be good." Thrall placed two bottles into the brewer "but our problem right now should be this potion." The machine starting to pour the potion to the first bottle. "In order to work the fastest, it needs to go into be injected into the blood stream."

"What?" Bj stared at the Thrall with his mouth open. Blood stream, it needed to be injected into his blood stream? Why couldn't be simply drunk? "Can it not be drunk like most potions?"

"Yes, but it does not work as quickly." Thrall stated taking the first bottle out of the brewer and placing a cork in the top. The machine started to pour another. "That is the first on done."

"Why make two?"

The other bottle finished pouring and Thrall took it out and corked it. "You never what could happen." Just as the words came from skeleton's mouth rumble shook the house. "What be that?"

Bj ran to the door and pushed it open looking around. "I don't know. It felt thing a super charged creeper blowing up." Thrall was at the door next the creeper in seconds holding the door open. "It sounded like it was coming from the portal room down stairs." The sound of hundreds of running soldiers caught their attention as a horde of zombies came charging down the hall.

Bj and Thrall quickly followed them to the opening in the floor where the portal room was located. "Chief Creeper are you alright!" One of the zombies yelled out as they surrounded the stairs. Bj's fear only grew when he heard his chief had been involved. "Chief Creeper!" The zombie yelled out again when he didn't get answer back.

"I'm afraid that your creeper chief will no longer be around." Came a voice from the portal room and a large zombie pig man came up the stairs. Thrall gasped and ducked lower into the crowd recognizing the pig man.

"Lord Seth! What is your business in the over world?" The zombie that question the pig man seemed for confused at the zombie pig mans appearance in the mansion. Bj hissed at the undead, this pig man had harmed and no doubt killed his chief. Why were they not attacking him?

"I am here to" Snort "Returned the master to his rightful place, in the Nether." Seth snorted as he continued up the stairs with an army of his own. The pig man laughed as the zombies pointed their swords at him.

"We will not let that happen!" Another Zombie roared as his brothers readied them selves to attack the pig men. "We may not know where our master is, but he belongs here on the over world!"

"Not when I am done!" Seth shouted back as his army readied them selves for a fight. "Once the master is in the Nether and under my custody I will rule the Nether!" the large zombie pig man broke in to laughter.

"And who promised you such a title!" Thrall called through the crowd staying low so not to be seen by the pig man. "I be guessing it be the Wither King and his minions!"

Seth looked around trying to spot who was speaking to him, but saw no one. "That could be." Snort.

"Enough talk! Attack the traitor!" A zombie yelled and all nether broke loose as zombies started fighting zombie pig men. Thrall quickly got Bj away from the fighting, so that the creeper wouldn't be in any danger. He looked around quickly trying to spot the large pig man in the chaos but he had lost sight of him, but he could see lots of zombie pig man still running out of the portal room and out the door. "Common little creeper!"

"But the chief!" Bj tried to run over to the portal room in hopes of finding the creeper leader okay. But the wither skeleton pulled him back with a shake of his skull. "But he might need our help."

"No little Bj. He be with the spirits now." Thrall pulled the creeper towards the door, around the fight zombies and zombie pig men. "We must warn our master! You may morn when this is all over." The creeper was in tears by the time Thrall got them out of the mansion. The zombie pig men that had left were no longer in sight. The wither skeleton grabbed the creeper by the face and forced him to look into his eye sockets. "Bj, I know you are saddened by what has happened now this day. What would your chief want you to do?"

"Protect the master." Bj sniffed trying to wipe away his tears, but the witch doctor did so for him.

"Yes." Thrall nodded clearing the tears from the creepers face. "I know where our master is but I do not know how to get there." The wither skeleton stated slipping the potion bottles into a pouch on his hip. "Do you have any clues?"

"The-the chief had us watching a village close to a cave where I first saw master Herobrine." Bj nodded tearing up when he mention the chief.

"Can you lead me there?" Thrall asked trying to keep from mentioning the creeper leader. Bj nodded and began to lead the wither skeleton to the village that was near by. If he could not help his chief the he would help save his master.

**A/n: looks like trouble is coming to find Steve and the others, and his name is Seth the pig man. I hope there ready for a fight, because it looks like Seth wants control of both the Nether and Herobrine.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The moon shown brightly and snow floated down from the star covered sky. The miner's house was dim, as everyone had gone to their respective rooms and beds. Steve was in his room; Herobrine was in the extra room and Ridan snoring loudly on the couch. All was peaceful and quiet, that was until smoke started to full the air. Ridan had been the first to notices it the change in the air. The slayer opened his eyes and looked around to find the source of the change in temperature in the room. That was when he saw the orange and yellow flames coming from the window. "Shit!" He stood up and ran to the extra room pounding on the door. "Hey! Rise and Shine!" the slayer ran to Steve's room quickly doing the same. " We really need to get out of here! Like Now!"

"Where's the fire?" Steve rubbed his eyes as he opened his door looking at the slayer; only for Ridan to push passed him. The sound of another door creaking open, Steve turned towards it and saw Herobrine looking over at him. The demi-god seemed just as confused as him; the miner motioned for warrior to come down the hall, noticing the heat starting to rise. Just as Hero got to the door Ridan shoved a bag and pickaxe into the miner's hand. "Ridan what's going on?"

"Hero, get your bag, I have sword for you." With a nod Herobrine jogged down the hall and back into his room. The slayer then turned into the miner and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Steve we need to get out of here!" Ridan turned to look down the hall seeing Hero with his bag and staring at the living room. The warrior looked back the slayer now understanding what the urgency was. "Steve is there another way other of the house?"

"No, only way in or out is the front door." Steve looked between Hero and Ridan still not knowing what was going on. Why was the house getting so hot? And was it getting brighter too? "Guys what is going on?" Herobrine grabbed hold of him and started to drag the miner towards the living room as the slayer ran ahead of them.

"Your house is on fire." Herobrine stated blandly dragging the miner to down the hall. He threw his bag over his shoulder and took Steve's as well. He felt the miner tense up in his hand; it was even more so when they got into the living room that was now a blaze. Hero was doing his best to keep him self in check, the sight of the flames scared him to no end. His human sighed was screaming at him and just over all freaking out. His demi-god side didn't seem to understand such a reaction, this was fire, his element, he should feel at home with the flames not fear them.

Ridan was banging on the door with his whole body, trying to knock the door down. The heat from the flames had melted the lock making it almost impossible to open. Flames started to spread quickly through the house and the slayer could feel the heat becoming unbearable. The blonde glanced over his shoulder at the demi-god and miner; Hero was leading the miner carefully through the flames. The door started to splitter and slowly started to give way. Finally the door fell from it hinges and fell away; the rush of air in the house caused the flames to grow bigger and hotter. "Common Guys!" Ridan yelled running out of the door.

"Come." Hero looked to Steve before running quickly out the door, wood falling from the ceiling. The miner did his best to keep up; Herobrine was just slightly faster if not just a little clumsy, this forced Steve to stumble and trip. Heat gave way to the cool night air as the warrior and miner got through the door. They slid to a stop next to Ridan who had his bow out. Hero let go of Steve when a sword was pressed into his hand.

"We're not alone." Ridan whispered glancing back at the warrior and got a nodded back. Steve stared around at the forest hearing snorting and squeals, as if pigs were around them; but there was something wrong with the sounds. As their eyes started to adjust to the darkness the three could see that zombie pig men surrounded them. Ridan pulled the string back on his bow and aimed it at the pig man that stood blocking their exit. "Theses' friends of yours Hero?"

"I will get back at you with that." The warrior looked back at Ridan, looking around at the zombie pig men. "Steve, stay behind me." The warrior glanced over his shoulder; the miner was distressed and in no real condition to fight, but this made him wonder 'am I in any condition to fight?' There where tones of zombie pig men standing all around them; to many for them have simply stumbled through a portal, and some of them had flint and steel so it was clear who had set Steve's house a blaze.

"Well" Snort "if it isn't the master." Herobrine tensed when he heard that voice; it was clear to him who it was but brought up more questions. The large zombie pig man walked in front of him, a smile on it horrid face. "Looks as if you have gotten your self into quite a mess." It was Seth. "It's a good thing me and my men." Snort "were here."

"What is it you want Seth?" the demi-god hissed not at all liking where this was going. What was Seth doing here? And how did he know where to find me? Still so many questions, and his mind didn't want to deal with it. He could hear the strain in Ridan's bow and he was tempted to tell the slayer to release it. He just had a feeling that the zombie pig man was not here for a simple visit.

"It looks like you managed to get some of your powers back, good." Seth snorted as he took another step closer. "It will be better when I take you back to the Nether, you'll be safe there" Snort "and I will rule until you get better." The pig man smirked and it told the demi-god that Seth knew that there was no getting better.

"And what if I refuse?" The warrior hissed readying his blade. "I have slain mobs like you before." The took up a stance ready to fight to the end, but a whimper from behind him made his shoulders drop a little. He glanced over his shoulder the see Steve in complete shock; that's right the miner was still not in any condition to fight, at least not an army of pig men at once. He didn't even think he could do so at the moment. A new plan started to form in his head, they needed to get away and hide out until everyone one was able to hold a sword or bow. Hero quickly started to pick out the zombie pig men that would have to be taken out in order to get away.

"You do not have us fool, my lord." Snort "You have not taken out an army this size since you saw 'Him'." Seth chuckled as he saw his former master glare at him, yes the wither had told him much of their master's past and he planned to use it against him. "Just come quietly and we will not hurt you or you little friends." Snort "We'll even put them in the same cell as you, so you'll have some one to play with and talk to." The zombie pig man leader laughed. He very much wanted the half demi-god half human to come quietly; if he showed up in the Nether with him injured then it was possible the Nether would fight him. But Seth had a feeling that Herobrine wouldn't just roll over; then again he didn't need the warrior to able to walk, he was just going to be a figurehead anyway.

"Ridan shut him up." Hero hissed to the slayer, who was more then happy to shoot the pig man. The arrow stuck the large pig man in the chest and he squealed loudly. Herobrine raced forwards, passed Seth; dragging Steve along behind him. "Attack only the ones in our way!" the warrior yelled as they ran. "We flee this night! We can not take all of them!" he started heading for Steve's mining spot. The cave system would give them more spaces to hid, and force Seth's men to filter through tight tunnels. There was also the room Steve and him had been mining which would be a temporary safe spot.

The slayer shot at the zombie pig men that were coming towards them as they ran, while Hero slashed at those who go to close. It wasn't long before the three got in the forest, quickly loosing their pig men followers. They slowed their pace a little as the warrior lead them to the cave. It was dark and cold in the forest and the snow crunched under their feet.

Steve and Herobrine were not dressed for this weather, have had no time to get out of their sleep clothes. In fact now that they had a bit of time Hero had notice that he was shirtless. The cold weather was quickly stealing the warmth from their bodies and the two shivered as they walked. They had not felt as cold before because of the heat of the burning house behind them. The slayer was tempted to light a torch for the two, but decided against it. Not only would it provide warmth but it would signal were they where.

It started to snow as they finally reached the cave, hurrying inside before the flakes of white could steal anymore of their body heat. The cave was dark and damp; it did little for those already chilled. But they quickly made their way to the small mining room. Hero opened the broken door to let everyone in before closing it behind him. Quickly the warrior helped the miner to the bed that had been put out of long nights of mining.

Steve sat there with a stunned look on his face not noticing anything around him. Herobrine had kneeled down and started to look over him for injuries, and Ridan stood by the door looking out for any unwanted guest. The miner was still unsure what had happened, there had been fire, mobs, and running; his mind was struggling to catch up with it all. Finding nothing bleeding or bruised; Hero took the blanket from the bed and draped it over Steve's shoulders, rubbing them turning to warm the miner up. It worried the demi-god that Steve was turning pale and a light shade of blue.

"I'm guessing those guys weren't with you." Ridan's voice forced Hero to turn his head towards the slayer. He looked back at Steve more worried about him the Seth right now.

"They use to be." The warrior sighed shaking his head. "The large pig man was once one of my commanders from the Nether, he lead the zombie pig men, incase you could not tell." He closed his eyes as he thought of the traitor. "But it is clear he works with the wither now. And he wishes to rule the Nether."

"And I'm guessing that he needs you dead?" Ridan glance over to the demi-god then back out the door, so far so good. They might have just gotten away, if only just.

"No, the other leaders of the Nether would go after him if such a thing happened." Herobrine explained still trying to warm Steve who was now shivering. "He wishes to keep me a live."

"My house." The miner finally spoke, his voice broken and body shaking. "My house is gone... all of my things gone... I have nothing now..." Steve slowly started to break down with tears falling down his face. "My house is gone..." the miner was fully crying now, and this caused Herobrine's face to fall into a deep frown. He quickly took the miner into his arms and held him close, much like his brother did when he was upset. Hero couldn't help but feel that this was his fault; if the pig men had not been after him, if that witch hadn't put a curse of on him Steve would still have his house and his life style. That witch and Seth would both pay dearly for this, and once this was all over Steve would stay at his mansion for as long as it took.

**A/N: looks like things have gone south for our heroes. have they gotten away from Seth and his men? or will all three be dragged to the Nether. and poor Steve.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Hero kept his focus on keeping Steve warm, ignoring his own needs; he under stood the miner's distress having once lost everything him self. The brown haired human had worn himself out from crying and was starting to fall a sleep. The warrior shivered at he rubbed Steve's shoulders, he was freezing but he had to keep the miner warm. Steve looked the demi-god in his mismatched eyes and noticed the shiver; the miner draped some of the Blanket over the warrior, wanting to share some of his warmth. "No I am alright Steve, keep the blanket to your self." The warrior pulled the blanket from his shoulders; the slight warmth in provided felt good but he didn't want to take anything else from the miner.

"Dude, you're turning blue." Ridan looked over at the two before returning his gaze to the door. "And you look tired as the Nether, the two of you need to get some sleep." The slayer chuckled keeping his eyes on the hallway. "I'll wake you guys up if I see anything."

"No Ridan I am fine." Herobrine sighed once more shaking the blanket off of him. Steve seemed to be determined to share it with him. "I just need Steve to get warm, he is the one who needs sleep." The warrior knew he was lying to himself more then away one. He was completely exhausted from the day before and had gotten very little sleep before the house had been set a blaze.

"Well the best way to do that is to share body heat." Ridan chuckled from his place by the door. "So you two better snuggle up, I promise not to look." Herobrine looked to the slayer with a look of confusion, was this some kind of joke or was the blonde man being serious? And why was he giggling like his brother did when he would manage to trick him into doing something foolish.

Before the demi-god could question the slayer's suggestion Steve grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. The miner hadn't really been paying attention to what the slayer had been saying. The only thing he feeling right own was cool, sadness and neediness. He pulled the demi-god down into the bed and fell asleep then and there, if Notch could do it then so could he. Hero was way passed confused at this point, no longer sure were anything was going. But the second his head hit the pillow the warrior no longer cared that the human was holding him like a teddy bear.

Ridan chuckled as he watched the warrior drift to sleep in the same bed as the miner. It was a cute scene even if one of them was really a horrible monster. The slayer turned his attention back to the door, leaning against the wall so that his legs wouldn't tire out. It quickly grew quiet with the only sound being the steady breathing of Hero and Steve, but the slayer was patience. He had trained for this. He could feel a sense of sleep starting to creep over him but he fought it back; he needed to stay awake so that the pig men didn't get the drop on them again. Yet once again sleep seemed to push back, it almost had an unnatural strength to it. "What's happening?" Ridan fought to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Thrall and Bj had caught up with the zombie pig men but found that they were to late when they saw the miner's house a blaze. Before the two gave up they spotted the pig men running into the forest they just came from. Quickly they followed the zombie pig men into the forest and quickly came to a cave. The creeper and wither skeleton ducked low and watched as the pig men stand out side of the cave.

"What are they doing?" Bj looked over at them, squinting to try and get a better look. "Do you think the master is in there?" The creeper chewed his lip. "I hope he's alright."

"There is no doubt in my mind." Thrall answered and looked closely spotting something or someone who wasn't a zombie pig. "And there be the wicked witch." The witch was crouched down fanning smoke into the cave. "I get the feeling we are too late, here. That be sleep smoke. We should he back to the mansion and get through the portal before they do." Thrall stood and started to run back to the mansion.

"I don't think creepers were meant to go into the Nether!" Bj called as he ran after the wither skeleton.

* * *

Herobrine slowly woke up finding that the air was hot and dry, he tried to move his arms only to find he could move them either. Opening his mismatched eyes only see the hell scape of the nether. Panic ran through his body as he looked around to see Steve and Ridan in the same position as he was. Slowly the others started to wake as the warrior started to fight his bonds. They were in a nether fortress prison cell, iron bars blocking their exit. The sound of footsteps echoed down the nether brick floor, heading towards their cell.

"Well it looks like the our lord is a finally awake." Seth snorted as he walked into the cell with a wither skeleton behind him. "I kept my promise to keep your friends in the same cell as you." The pig laughed and he grabbed the demi-god's face. "Now with you here and weak I can rule the nether."

"Don't touch him!"

"What?" Steve had broken free of his bonds and had charged at the zombie pig man leader, punching him hard in the face. Seth's head was knocked back and he stumbled back a few steps. But he did not stay that way for long as, the pig man regained his senses and to his golden sword in his hand, slashing the miner across his open chest. "Pathetic human!" Seth growled at the fallen miner who now had a large painful slashing across his chest. The pig man looked to the demi-god with a deep frown. "You have grown weak from associating your self with weak humans, and that is why I must take over."

"I fought with them before I ever stood with the mobs!" Herobrine yelled back as he tried to get his hands free to help the miner and kill the traitor. Seth merely turned his back to the demi-god. "Set! When I free myself from these bonds I will exterminate your whole race, and force you to watch." The demi-god hissed at the rotting pig man.

The pig man merely laughed and continued to walk out the cell door, only stopping to turn to the wither skeleton that had come in with him. "Check on the human, I don't want him dying in here." He glanced at the warrior with the mismatched eyes. "I our captive will be a lot less fussy with a companion." Seth laughed as he left the prison area, leaving the black skeleton behind.

Herobrine's head fell in defeat as the pig man left. He felt that Seth had been right about one thing he was getting weak. Even if he did stop and kill the pig men, what was keeping the rest of his army from turning on him? For the first time in a long time he felt lost, no longer sure as to where he stood with anyone.

"Do not be listenin' to that walking hunk of rotting pork." A voice caught his ears. It wasn't a voice that he recognized, so he looked up only to see the wither skeleton leaning over Steve. "I be Thrall the leader of the rebel Wither Skeletons. And trust me we not be thinking you are weak." The miner groaned and whined from fear as Thrall prodded at the wound. "You may wan to tell your friend that I am not going to hurt him."

Herobrine stared at the skeleton unsure if this was trick or not but he was too worried about Steve to really care. "Steve, it's alright. I don't think that he'll hurt you." The demi-god tried to reassure the miner, "and if he does I will rip him apart piece by piece." Steve relaxed a little more with Hero's threat in the air, and the wither skeleton chuckled lightly as he pulled a splash potion of healing.

"I guess that be fair enough." Thrall laughed quietly as he poured the potion over the miner. It wasn't that he wasn't taking his new master's threat seriously it was that he understood why he was being threatened. "I had creeper with me by the name of Bj, but I left him with me people so that he could help plan an attack." He hoped that the news would help his new master to trust him a little bit more. The witch doctor wither skeleton watched as the wound slowly started to heal, it wouldn't heal fully and the miner would be in pain. Normally he wouldn't care about a human, but this human seemed important to his master, a friend maybe, that made him important to him.

"I hope this guy is with you." Ridan spook for the first time in a while, trying to shake his shackles off. The slayer eyed the wither skeleton making sure that it did nothing to the wounded miner on the floor.

"It appears to be so." Hero looked over to the slayer before returning his gaze to the miner. 'Seth will regret raising his blade to Steve. His whole race will regret their leaders actions.' The warrior fought his bonds yet couldn't find a weakness in them. He watched as Thrall stood up and dragged the miner closer to the demi-god. Once the wither skeleton was standing in front of the demi-god he grabbed the other's face and forced it open. Thrall then took a bottle from his pouch and forced the demi-god's mouth opened, pouring the contents into his mouth. The warrior had no choice but to swallow it, it tasted horrible and it burned his throat on the way down; but he was let go once the liquid was drained out of his mouth.

"I would work faster if it was going straight into your bloodstream but this is all I can do for now." Thrall bowed and backed towards the cell door. "I will be back to help your friend." The door closed behind him; leaving the three alone in the cell with the only sound being Herobrine's coughing and Steve's moaning.

Once the warrior stopped coughing he turned his attention to Steve who was lean against the wall next to the demi-god. "Steve are you all right?" he couldn't help but let the worry escape into his words. The wound on Steve's stomach looked painful and only helped to ignite the demi-god's anger.

"That was pretty badass right?" Steve smiled his voice weakened but it was clear that he wasn't dying. Hero breathed a sigh of relief only for it to be echoed by Ridan. The demi-god nodded and gave the miner a weak smile. "What did that wither skeleton make you drink?" Steve worried remembering the potion that the skeleton forced into the demi-gods mouth.

"I am unsure." Herobrine shook his head as he remembered the taste. He hoped that he had not been tricked again, into taking some type of poison again. "I tasted awful, that I know." Once again he tried to free himself but the shackles held him in place, having been heated and burned into his skin. How had Steve gotten out? Less his bonds were not heating like the demi-god were. "Ridan are your shackles heated?"

"No." the slayer pulled on them once again not feeling any heat to the iron bonds.

"Then keep trying to get out." Hero ordered and watched the slayer fighting at what was holding him. "Whether we can trust that skeleton or not, I will not be held at the mercy of that pig."

**A/N: well it looks like our Heroes have been captured by Seth, will they get out and can they trust Thrall? find out in the next chapter.**

**Once again I am sad to say we are in the home stretch, this story will soon be at and end, but do no worry my next story will start when this on ends. Beginning the story of Herobrine before he was the horror we all know and fear, will soon start which will be followed by the fourth installment. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ridan and Herobrine tugged hard on the heated chain to try to pull it out of the wall, having the slayer free him self. Despite the heat of the chain, that should of weakened it, the metal didn't move. The two continued to pull and the warrior was sure that either the chain would break or his hands would slip through the scalding hot metal; but he didn't care the demi-god just wanted to get him self and Steve out of there. The screeching of hot iron being pulled apart ripped through his mind as the pulling started to get easier. Soon the chain let go and the demi-god and the slayer were sent tumbling to the ground.

Ridan picked him self up and pulled the warrior to his feet, starting to dust him self off. "You need to carry Steve." The demi-god's voice made the slayer look up in confusion but it quickly cleared when Hero showed him that shackles around his wrist were still intact with the chain still hanging from them. Steve who was still on the floor felt himself suddenly being lifted off the warm nether brick floor and into the slayer's arms. The pain from the wound had faded a little but it still hurt to move in any way shape or form.

"How are we going to get out of here? I doubt that wither skeleton just left the door open." The slayer sighed and gave the door a good kick just to test his theory, like he had thought the door didn't move. "Even if it was on our side." He turned to the demon that was now wrapping the chain from his shackles around one of the bars. "Hero. Those bars are undamaged, your not going to be able to just break them like that chain." The blonde human shook his head at the demi-god, "the only reason we broke the chain was because the heat already damaged it."

But the slayer watched in shock as the warrior ignored him. The demon looped the chain through three of the bars and grabbed the end, which was red hot. Steve winced when he looked over and seen Herobrine with the chain in hand; smoke rising from the appendage and the smell of burning flesh filled the air for just a moment. What happened amazed them both. As the warrior pulled the bars slowly started to give; a fear started to form in the slayer as he realized one thing, no human had that strength nor did the warrior have that kind of power before. It was starting to sink in again as the Iron Gate came crashing down, that Hero was Herobrine and he wasn't human.

"Are you coming?" Ridan looked up at that voice and saw the mismatched eyes; the one white seemed to be staring straight into his soul, unnerving him to no end. "Ridan, hurry up. Some one most likely heard that. We must go." The demi-god hissed going through the hole he had made. The slayer nodded and followed him with his doubt thrown out of his mind for the moment. 'Better the devil you know then the one don't know.' Ridan figured it was better to trust the demon now and deal with him when he was the only real threat.

They ran down the hallway, Ridan's boots and the chain that was attached to Herobrine's shackles were the only sound that was made. Steve moaned as he tried to fight the slayer's grip, not wanting to be dragged around. "Guys, I can walk on my own, really." The miner protested but Ridan held tightly. Herobrine slowed his quick pace and turned to look back at the two full humans.

"I am sorry Steve but this is faster, for now." the demi-god sighed before he started to move again but at a much slower pace. "But we should slow our pace, less some one or something hears us." When they first escaped the demi-god had thought only about leaving as quickly as possible, he had not though of the noise their haste would cause. They started back down the hall, their footsteps no longer drowning out all sound around them, nor alerting the pig men to their escape. "Hopefully our weapons and bags were also brought down here as well." The demi-god stated as he saw a lit room coming up. There was clearly someone in there. "We need to check every room we can." He kept his voice low as not to alert whom ever was in the room to their position. "I look forward to wearing some real clothes, I do not want to walk around the Nether in my sleeping attire."

"You worried about getting changed into more layers in this heat?" the slayer kept his voice just as low as the warriors as they snuck their way to the door. "I'd be more worried about finding a key for your shackles." Ridan motion to the iron bonding around the demi-god's wrist. "That Chain is going to get caught on something." The heat was quickly getting to the slayer and he hopped that they found the key soon, so the warrior could carry the miner. His shirt was already soaked in sweat and he could feel Steve starting to perspire as well, and the miner wasn't even wearing a shirt. The slayer looked to the warrior again not even seeing the sign of sweat. 'The demon is probably use to such heat.'

Hero crouched down low next to the opening of the doorway and listened carefully. A low pitch humming sound came from the room, as footsteps sounded in the room, there was definitely some one in there. Carefully the warrior peeked into the room, hoping that he was not spotted. In the room was a zombie pig man staring at its rotting face in a mirror. He glanced over his shoulder at the slayer and motioned for them to follow him into the room. Carefully the demi-god placed one bare foot in front of the other.

The pig man didn't seem to notice the three enter the room; but the demi-god wasn't about to leave things up to chance. He motioned for the slayer to start searching, as he started to creep up on the pig man. It was always more interesting when his prey was unsuspecting, and this pig man was nothing if not unsuspecting. The warrior did not have any weapons nor did he believe he had the needed strength in his hands to do the job; but he did have a chain that had not lost its heat. Slowly the demi-god started to stand up.

The zombie pig man continued to fool around with the mirror until he saw Ridan with Steve slowly crawling around on the floor. The pig man pulled it back only to see a new horror standing behind him. It was that white eye that caught his attention; he let out a loud squeal that was cut off by a chain wrapped around his neck. The zombie pig man struggled against the chain but a foot on his back pushed him further on into the metal. The heat of the chain didn't burn him but it was cutting off any air, keeping him from screaming; it also cut deep in his rotting flesh and bones.

It took very little time for the pig man to fall to the floor dead. The warrior looked over at the slayer who had stopped to stare at the seen. "Keep searching." Herobrine hissed as he started to crouch down next to the dead body. "There must be something in here if they would post some foolish guard in this room." The demi-god quickly started to search the pig mans body, trying to find anything maybe a key.

"I found my bow." Ridan smiled as he pulled out the bow and arrows from a chest that had been hidden in the corner. The slayer looked back in the chest and saw Hero's sword and Steve's pickaxe. Pulling the tools and weapons out of the box the blonde man also saw that their bags were there as well. "I found our bags too." He looked over at the demon, seeing him walking towards him with a deep frown and a bottle in his hand. "What did you find? A key and a bottle or something?"

"No." Herobrine stated blandly as he knelt next to Steve, popping the cork on the bottle with his teeth. With the bottle uncorked the warrior moved the bottle towards the miner's mouth. "Lift him up." He ordered and the slayer quickly did as he was told. The contents of the bottle were then poured into the miner's mouth. "I was not able to find a key, but I was able to find a healing potion." Steve quickly swallowed the fowl tasting liquid, already starting to feel better.

"I think I am okay to move." Steve slowly pushed him self off the floor and slowly stood up. "Now Ridan, you said that you found our bags?" the slayer nodded and quickly handed one of the bags over to the miner. The brown haired human smiled and quickly got changed into some real clothes. "Hey Hero didn't you want to get changed as well?" Steve smiled as he turned to the demi-god, who only raised his arms to show the miner the shackles.

"I am in need of a key before I am able to change into any real clothes." The demi-god sighed as he stood. He very much wished to get out of his sleeping clothes and into something real. Steve took his pickaxe from Ridan and held out the warrior's sword to him, but Hero stared down at his hands. "Steve hold on to my blade until my hands are once again free." The miner nodded and attached the sword to his belt.

The three quickly exited the room and headed down the hall only to run into yet another pig man. They fell to the floor and the zombie pig man squealed out. "The prisoners have escaped! Come quickly! The prisoners have- Oof!" a hard kick to the face forced the pig to stop his yelling long enough for the slayer to deliver the fatal blow.

Ridan bent down to retrieve the arrow from the dead zombie pig man and spotted something shiny on its belt. "Well look at what I found." The slayer smiled and held up a key. Quickly he unlocked the shackles around the demi-god's wrists; as the metal fell away from his wrists the slayer could see the deep burn marks the warrior's wrist. Herobrine rubbed at the burn marks for a seconded and reached for his bag. But he was halted by the sound of hundreds of footsteps storming towards them.

"Damn it." the demi-god hissed as grabbed his sword from the miner. "It seems we must flee once again." The warrior started running with the slayer and miner right behind him. He quickly looked around at the different rooms trying to see if there was a portal near by, but so far he could not see the recognizable purple glow. "Where is it?" he knew this nether fortress for it was the same one he stayed in when he was in the nether for the winter; but he did not know it as well as he did his own mansion. Soon their feet no longer hit warm neither brick but scolding hot Netherrack. "No." Herobrine started to panic when he saw that he no longer was inside the fortress. "If we are already out side and have not passed a portal to the surface then that means." He looked back at the dark red fortress. "The portal is the other way."

"I thought this was your realm?" Ridan looked at the demi-god in disbelief. "How is it possible that you're lost?" Ridan through his arms in the air. It was hard to believe what he was hearing, every story he had heard about the monster, and most of them said that he was the ruler of the nether.

"That is true but I am only here during the colder winter months!" Herobrine snapped back trying not to look too ashamed about getting lost. "I do not know this fortress that well." He quickly grabbed his bag from the slayer and pulled his clothes out. "I am not fighting them dressed like this. I still have my pride." The demi-god grunted quickly pulling on his jeans. "As damage as it my be at this moment."

Once the demi-god was dressed the three headed for higher ground, hearing the army getting closer. Soon they could see the army at the bottom of the hill they had been on, they stopped there and waited. Seth soon appeared in front looking up at the warrior, slayer and miner, with the witch by his side. "Divide them up, but make sure that you have Herobrine for me." Seth snorted. "Maybe killing him is best after all."

**A/N: sorry about not updating yesterday, once again I had to work during the day. so it looks like we're setting up for a huge battle, who will win? find out in the net chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Arrows fired down at the pig men that charged at the warrior that was making his way down the hillside. Ridan loaded another arrow and fired again. Herobrine was at the bottom cutting through any and all zombie pig men in his way as the slayer provided cover fight, keeping them from swarming him. Steve hacked his pickaxe into some netherrack making random deep holes in the side of the hill to act as traps for any of the swine that got to near. Swords clashed and arrows were fired left and right, it seemed that they were not getting any further, the zombie pig man army was too large. But just as the demi-god was about to turn around and run back up the hill, a high pitch whistle spit the humid air.

All heads turned and to see a creeper standing just slightly higher then Ridan and Steve, with a massive army of a mix of wither skeletons and blazes. "For Lord Herobrine!" all heads turned back to the fortress to see a wither skeleton with a painted skull standing on the roof with his arm up. The new army let out a loud battle cry and started to charge at the pig men. All hell broke loose at the point. Swords once again clashed and fire rain all around the now battle field, as the zombie pig men were pushed back. The three from the over world quickly found themselves separated by the fighting.

* * *

Ridan fired arrows left and right as pig men slowly started to surround him. It seemed as if every one he took down two more replaced them. It was getting frustrating and worse the only weapon that he had on him was his bow, which would not help him when they got too close. Soon it got to the point were he was firing arrows point blank and it was doing little to the pig men. The slayer was forced to kick and push the zombies away or be over taken by them.

* * *

Steve found him self in one of the worst situations he could think of. He was the only one in the group with out a weapon, and though some of his traps had worked still found him self cornered in soul sand but zombie pig men. The snickered at the miner as he swung his pick at the threateningly trying at them, trying to get them to back away. The soul sand slowed his movements and right below him was a very large pool of lava.

They came at him again and once again he swung his pick at them, this time catching one of them in the head. It fell to the ground dead and Steve quickly retrieved its gold sword before it could sink to far into the sand. The other pig men growled at him and charged but now armed with a real weapon the miner at least stood a chance now.

* * *

Herobrine was deep in the chaos of the battle, he hacked and slashed at any pig man or non-painted Wither skeleton that got to close. Every chance he got the warrior looked around for Steve and Ridan; trying to make sure that they were fairing well. As he tried to do so again the demi-god received a hard hit to the face that sent him tumbling to the ground. Slowly the warrior started to pick him self up only to receive a kick to the stomach that sent him tumbling towards the edge. Once again Hero tried to stand keeping a tight hold on his sword.

"That's right you bright eyed freak." Seth snorted as he watch his former master struggle to get up from having the air forced from his lungs. "Stand up and fight."

'Bright eyed freak' the insult sounded familiar; though he was sure that the last time he heard it that is was said in a more joking tone, he just could not remember where. Slowly he stood coughing as he did, finding it slightly hard to breath. "If you wish a fight swine that a fight you will have It." the demi-god bought his sword up and charged at Seth.

The other pig men had given the two a wide birth for their fight. Gold and Iron clashed together quickly as Hero slash quickly only to be parried by the pig. The two kept at it for a few seconds before Seth kicked the warrior towards the fighting. One of the pig men who had just offed a wither skeleton turned to see the demi-god stumbling back towards him and quickly stabbed in the back for his leader.

The sword protruded through his front, the blade covered in blood and was quickly pulled out. Though nothing vital had been hit, but Hero knew at once that he been horrible weaken by the blow. He tried to shake off the dizziness that now plagued him; and charged at the pig man again only to find that Seth was stronger now, or he was weaker.

* * *

Ridan had been forced to fight with his fists as the zombie pig men surrounded him on all sides. They sliced at his arms and legs making painful cuts long his upper body. After hours of fighting like this the slayer finally managed to push them away long enough to get a glimpse at Steve. The miner seemed to be holding his own against the pigs, using their own swords against them. "That's not a bad Idea." A smiled formed on the slayers lips as he shot another with an arrow and it fell dead. Quickly he grabbed the golden sword and put his bow off to the side, ready to change fighting styles.

The pig men came at him again only this time Ridan was able to block their attacks and fight back. But like before for every one he killed two more seemed to take its place, and it wasn't long before he found him self once again with out a short-range weapon. "Damn it! Gold sucks, it breaks to easily." The pig men came at him again and the slayer fought the best he could. "I can't believe it's going to end like this."

A scream echoed over top of him and in a flash of black the pig men all were dead and a wither skeleton stood in their place. Ridan eyed the skeleton wearily and kept a fighting stance up just incase he needed to fight it. It stared at him, it skull appearing to be painted, then gave a nodded to the slayer and jumped into the large battle that was going on just down the hill. The slayer lowered his guard as he watched the skeleton run off. "I don't think I'll ever get use to fighting with mobs." Ridan sighed and stared at the battle that was going on below.

"This isn't just a fight, it's an all out war." He spotted Herobrine fighting Seth, and noticed the demi-god wasn't doing so well. "Common Hero. Live up to your legend." He was tempted to take aim at the zombie pig man leader; even if he missed he was sure that it would at least help the warrior out. Just as he grabbed his bow a cry from were Steve was caught his attention. "I'm sure Hero can take him on his own."

* * *

Steve cried out when his third sword broke into millions of pieces. The zombie pig men took the chance to make a run at the miner. Arrows flew through the air and planted them selves in the backs of the pigs. The miner looked up then the pig men fell into the soul sand and started to sink. "Steve! Are you alright?" Ridan called as he ran toward the miner.

"Yeah I'm fine!" the miner yelled back with a smile, quickly gathering up as many swords as he could carry. He tried to move quickly onto the netherrack but the soul sand kept him at a walking pace. The slayer reached a hand out and quickly pulled the miner from the soul sand. "Where's Herobrine?"

"Fighting that big walking piece of pork." Ridan turned back towards the main battle. "He wasn't doing so well when I seen him a few minutes ago." The slayer started walking towards the hill. "We should go help him."

"Right." Steve quickly ran to catch up but a voice from behind them caught his ear.

"Not so fast." The voice as feminine sounding yet had a horsey cackle to it. The two turned around to come face to face with a witch with two zombie pig men standing next to her. "I believe Miner, that the two of us have unfinished business to take care of." The hag cackled taking a step toward them, a bottle of poison in her hand. "After all you are the one who destroyed my masters totem." The chucked the bottle at Steve only for it to be met with Ridan's arrows. The witch continued throw bottle after bottle at the miner only for each on to be broken into pieces by the slayer.

Steve wondered about the situation as he tried to avoid the glass that splattered everywhere. The Witch just kept throwing bottle, not even trying to get near them; she also had two zombie pig men with her, so why was she not bother to send them to fight. The miner tried to get a good look to see what they were doing if not fighting, only seeing them starting to stack soul sand on top of it self in a tee shape. Steve quickly realized what they were doing and took a step towards the; in hopes of trying to stop the summoning, but a glass bottle crash at his feet forced him back.

"They're making a Wither totem, Ridan." The miner warned watch helplessly as the pig men place three wither skulls on top of the soul sand T.

"Great. If I stop shooting his witch to stop the pig men she'll get us with poison, and if I don't shot the pig men while have even bigger worries." The slayer sighed readying him self for the battle ahead. "Get ready Steve, it only gets harder from here."

* * *

Herobrine was forced to the ground again by the pig; it was getting harder and harder to breath let alone stand and fight. He had sustained more wounds from pig men that he had been pushed into then Seth's swings. He stood quickly and spat blood out of his mouth, picking up his sword again. But his moment of standing was over when the hilt of a sword came crashing down on the back of his head. The demi-god fell to the floor again coughing and hack up blood as he lie there. His vision blurred badly and he felt like he would pass out then and there. Slowly he started to stand once more but the swine kicked him back down.

"Isn't this so much fun?" Seth snorted with a laugh as he kicked the demi-god again. "You were right former master. Playing with your victims is so much fun." The pig laughed more he the warrior spat up more blood. "Some warrior you are."

"At least I do not rely solely on my servants to do all my damage for me." Hero coughed as he slowly pulled him self to his feet again, looking the pig man in the eyes. "All you are good for are cheap shots." The demi-god spat again and raised his blade. He was not about to let his swine win not with out a fight. He was passed the point of weak and he knew it; and he very much wished for his brother to end it, but this was the Nether and his brother had no power here. He charged at the pig man again only to once again end up on the hot netherrack ground.

"Just give up." Seth chuckled as he kicked the blade out of the demi-god's hand. The warrior looked up at him daringly unafraid, this angered the zombie pig man to no end. He raised his own golden blade up and pierced it through Herobrine's chest. The demi-god yelled out in pain and tears flooded his eyes. Seth only chuckled as he pushed the warrior towards the edge. "Whether you burn from lava, or drown in it, this is your end." He then kicked the body over the side and into the sea of lava below.

"No!" A cry came from the crowd and Thrall ran out and jumped over the edge, determined to save his new master, and possible the Nether its self.

**N/A: with isn't good. could our Hero's be down one? will thrall save Herobrine? do you really think I would just kill Herobrine? find out in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Your friend is dead." The Witch cackled when she saw Seth kick a body over the edge. Steve's eyes went wide when he heard such a thing and he shook his head. Ridan bit his lip hard at the news trying to keep his aim steady. "We have won." The Witch smiled and threw a bottle at Steve's feet.

"No, this can't be happening, you're lying." Steve ran a hand through his hair unsure how to process any to this. Tears started to form in his eyes. "No, no, no." he tried to keep strong but his knees gave out from under him.

"Get up Steve." Ridan tried to keep his voice steady for the miner's sake. "We still have a battle to fight. Once that Wither is summoned I'm going to need your help to take him down." He looked down at the miner trying to remain strong; even he was having a hard time believing that the demi-god was gone, it just didn't seem right to him. "What would Hero want us to do?"

Steve wiped his eyes and stood up grabbing one of the golden swords. "He'd want us to fight."

* * *

Herobrine was quickly sinking into the lava of the nether; the sword that was once been in his chest had given way to the heat of the molten earth. He could feel the heat of the lava all around him and it bit at his wounds, he was trying to hold his breath unsure if he would drown if he let go. But the pressure in his lungs started to build up until he could not take it any more. He opened his mouth gasping but found no air to breath in. he choked and gasped unable to breathe, slowly the orange and red world around him started to go black.

* * *

Thrall swam down as fast as he could through the lava, trying to catch up with sinking demi-god. He was not about to let his new master die this way. He could feel the heat of the lava but years in the nether had made him immune to it's burning. The wither skeleton pushed himself harder towards the warrior and soon got close enough to grab him.

Quickly the skeleton witch doctor pulled the demi-god up to the surface. The extra weight made it hard for him to move but the wither skeleton fought it the best he could. Soon they breached the surface of the molten earth, and Thrall pulled Herobrine closer to himself as forced his bony legs to hold him and the demi-god in place. The warrior wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed. He must have lost consciousness. The wither skeleton looked around quick for a small beach he could to. Quickly he swam to the nearest bit of Netherrack he could find and pulled his master up with him. Thrall started to push on the demi-god's chest being mindful of his wounds, trying to get him to breath again. "Don't be dying on old Thrall like this." The witch doctor pushed harder and harder trying to get the warrior to breath.

Finally Hero coughed and turned over, bits of gravel and stone falling from his mouth as he choked trying to get air. Thrall rubbed at Herobrine's back trying to sooth the much need coughing fit. "Good to see ya are still with the livin'." The wither skeleton took a bottle out of his pouch and held it to his master's lips. "The douse apparently had not been enough for ya, then again I didn't think you would go racin' off into battle so soon." He held the demi-god up as he poured the liquid into the others mouth and he willingly drank it.

Thrall let his master lie down as he looked up towards the battle spotting a wither being summoned and that witch defending it. "I have to go cure your friends of what ails them." He stood and looked down at the weakened demi-god. "You need to stay here until you are strong again." Thrall glanced up at the wither again. "I just hope that be soon." Quickly the wither skeleton ran back towards the battle, leaving Herobrine alone.

* * *

The wither was in play now and things had only gotten harder from there. The pig men that had built the totem had been killed by the miner once they totem had been completed. This only left the Wither and the witch to deal with; this proved to be the worst for Ridan had still been stuck shooting bottles to keep the miner safe, and Steve was forced to dodge wither skulls unable to get to the wither or the witch. Both of them had been shaken from what the witch had said and it slowed their movement down. They did want to believe it but the lack of the warrior in battle wasn't helping.

A bottle smashed in between Ridan and Steve, purple smoke raised from the broken glass and the slayer quickly pulled his shirt up over his nose, looking around for where the bottle had come from. The miner coughed and hacked as the smoke filled his lungs. Even the witch and had stopped in confusion, the bottle had not been one of the witches. A lung filled the air and the sound of bones moving made them look over.

Black skeleton with his skull painted stepped forward. "Look at this, a tricky witch." The skeleton spoke taking steps towards the witch. Steve looked around with his eyes wide, had he really just heard the skeleton speak; yes he could hear the witch but witches were once human or villagers.

"Well looks like the leader of the rebel band shows himself." the witch cackled as she stared at Thrall a wicked smile on her face.

Thrall ran at her holding another bottle. "You be the witch, and I be the witch doctor." The wither skeleton kicked her away from the wither battle that was going on. "So I've come to cure these humans of the likes of you." He looked back at the two humans hoping that his potion worked and that they could understand him. "I be taking care of your witch problem, you two handle the wither."

Ridan stared at the wither skeleton in confusion, only hearing the chattering of bones. He looked over at Steve who had a big smile on his face. "What's that thing going on about?"

"We just lost our wicked witch problem." Steve laughed but it quickly wiped away when a wither skull flew past his shoulder. The miner looked back to the wither at wither that was coming towards them, braking block around it. "Now we just got this nasty thing."

* * *

Hero hadn't moved from the spot that the skeleton had left him in. The pain was unbearable as it pulsed through his body, yet he was fighting just to stay awake. He could hear the battle raging and he wished to return to it, but he knew that he couldn't. Sleep seemed tempting but it just wasn't the place for such a thing. Slowly his eyelids fell shut and his body relaxes, for once he was free from the pain.

"I think I'm being followed by a bright eyed freak." A voice rang out in his head. He knew it from some where by he couldn't place it nor could he put a name to the voice.

"Oh, I have been following you for quiet some time now." this time it was his own voice that spoke, there was a curtain playful tone to his voice that he hadn't used in a long time.

"This world will return to us." This voice wasn't the same as the others and it cut through this unknown memory, or maybe it had just been a dream.

No matter the demi-god sat up his eyes shooting open and he gasped for air. His mind seemed clearer now he could recognize the pain he was in. it was no longer the pain of injury and wounds but the pain of power wanting to be let out. He was starting to feel like his normal self, not mortal, not half mortal half demi-god. All of his old powers were back and he could even feel something new that had been added, but that could wait until later.

He looked around and saw a Ghast floating through the air seeming confused and worried about the battle, as if she had no clue as to what side to join. The demi-god smiled and willed him self to flout up to her. "Lady Hella, so good it is to see you again." The Ghast turned and opened her eyes at him; normally for anyone else it would be a death sentence to see the eyes of the white ghost looking creature, but for him it was normal.

"My lord Herobrine!" her voice sounded clear with pure delight as she looked at her master. "You have come just in time, the blazes have joined forces with the wither skeletons and..."

Herobrine waved her off carefully and smiled. "I am aware of the fighting, having been down there myself, my powers have only just returned to be." The demi-god started to explain. "And I assure that the wither skeletons that are down there are on our side. Seth on the other hand is not." He held his shirt up to her, showing the hole.

The Ghast leader gasped at seeing the hole and her anger started to boil. "That retched piece of rotting flesh will pay for this!" she yelled but calmed when she saw her master's glowing eyes. "I'm sorry master, I lost my temper. I will get my ghast ready to join the fight."

The warrior smiled at creature and touches her face. "Your is anger is understand about, but just take out the pig men and leave Seth to me." Herobrine turned and headed towards the battle but stopped as he remembered something. "And do not harm the humans, they are with me." He continued to the fight.

* * *

Seth watched the fight, letting his men do most of the work. The battle was pretty much over with his former master gone, all that was left as to get ride of the rebels and everything would fall into place. He turned around and started to walk away when he was hit hard into the face by a boot. The blow set him flying across the nether only for another blow to send him back. The pig man hit the nether brick wall of the fortress hard and was suddenly grabbed by the throat by a strong hand, being forced to stare into a pair of pure white eyes.

"It's not possible!" Seth choked out as he looked into the eyes of the demi-god. "Your dead! I killed you!" the undead pig was afraid that was for sure, the warrior's eyes were enough to do that alone.

"I never do stay down for long." The demi-god smiled, he could smell the zombie pig man's fear coming off of him. He tossed the swine to the ground just as larger fireballs started to rain down from the sky. Seth looked to the sky and seen that ghast were starting to join the fight, only aiming for his men. The pig man picked him self up and fearfully ran into the Nether fortress hoping to hide. "That's right little pig. Run and hide from the big bad wolf!" He heard the demi-god call after him.

* * *

The Wither was down to low health from the slayer and the miner tag teaming it. Every time it tried to hit the miner the slayer would shoot it with arrows and every time it tried to attack the slayer the miner would hit it with a sword. But now with it's low health he gained the ability to defend against the arrows and it hoped that it could not focus on one of them.

"Great my arrows are useless!" Ridan sighed as he was forced to put his bow away and grabbed one of the golden swords they had collected. Steve was grabbing another as the one he had been using had broken again. "Wish these swine would use something other then golden swords." The blonde ran at the wither and attacked it. Steve wasn't far behind, and the two attacked and dodged as the wither tried to defend its self.

The three headed monster didn't last long against the two as and soon fell to the netherrack. "Finally that's over with." Steve wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned around to see that fireballs were raining from the sky in the larger fight down below. "I am not looking forward to joining that." The miner sighed looking down at the mess below.

Ridan let out a laugh and pointed out a figure walking after a fleeing pig man. "Look whose back. Guess that witch lied to us." He couldn't believe he was happy to see the demon.

Steve felt his spirits lift when he spotted Herobrine back on the field, with both his eyes glowing brightly. The miner stood up and smiled at Ridan. "Then lets go help that Wither skeleton teach her lesson about lying."

* * *

Thrall fought the witch with all his tricks, throwing his own bottles of poison to contact hers. As he fought he took a brave glance towards the nether fortress, spotting his new master back in the fight. "It be looking like Lord Herobrine be back, huntin' down your pig."

"What?!" She looked over towards the nether fortress and saw the demi-god. "No." the hag started to run towards the nether fortress pulling out another bottle from her robe, but arrows shooting at her feet stopped her. Looking up she saw the slayer in red and black. She turned around seeing the miner in blue blocking her way out. A bony hand grabbed the front of her robe and pulled her close the wither skeleton. The fabric started to turn black and decay.

"So tell me, what is a witch doing in the nether?" Thrall laughed as the ground underneath them suddenly caught fire. The flame had no effect on the wither skeleton but the witch wasn't so lucky. The hag went up in flames and in a panic she pushed away from Thrall, running away only to go over the edge. The wither skeleton laughed darkly as he watched the witch fall into the lake of lava under them. "Ding dong the witch be dead." He straightened up and looked towards the nether fortress. "Now we just be needing the master to finish this."

Ridan looked over to Steve with confusion. "Is this thing talking to us? If so I don't under a word it's saying."

* * *

Seth hid in one of the many rooms of the Nether fortress; he was pretty sure that he had lost the angered demi-god somewhere down the hall. He gasped for breath as he closed the door, for the moment thinking that he was safe. That's when he heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

"You know Seth. When you run, it just makes it more fun to hunt you down." The dark voice of the warrior rang out followed closely by a loud bang! "And I do believe this place needs a remodel." Bang! "I also would offer to let your people go if you came out now, but that would not be fair to everyone else." Bang! "Steve's house and things." Bang! "The Blazes being leaderless." Bang! "Hella feels betrayed by you." Bang! "Ridan's well I can not think of some thing, but I am guessing that he wants you dead as well." Bang! "And then there is my self."

The explosions were getting closer with the footsteps. Seth knew that soon the demi-god would find him no matter what. "So let me just say this." The Demi-god started as he stopped out sight the room. "Little Pig, little pig, Let me come in." there was a knock on the door followed by a dark laugh. Seth held his breath, he knew where he was. "Not by the hairs of your chinny chin chin?" he could hear Herobrine laugh once again. "Well then, I will huff and puff, and I will blow your house in." the wall blew away to revel the demi-god standing there with a twisted smile.

* * *

The battle ended when Herobrine tossed Seth body into the crowd and the pig men quick surrendered. Everyone looked to the demi-god for what to do next, but the warrior walked up to Thrall and put a hand on the skeletons shoulder. "I am going home, you choose what happens to the swine." Hero then motioned for Steve, Ridan, and Bj to follow him.

**A/N: well we have one more chapter to go, Seth seems to have gotten what was coming and the witch is dead. sorry it took me so long to up date, but it's extra long just for you guys.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Notch had met them at the portal exit as a worried mess, and the second Hero had step through he purple mist the god had wrapped him in his arms around him. The god fussed over the demi-god until he was finally pushed away. Though the god was momentarily assured that his brother was just find and back to normal he insisted on staying for a few nights. With sigh the warrior agreed and lead the Steve, Ridan and Notch to the rarely used guest rooms.

Notch smiled when they reached the guest floor and opened one of the doors and bid them all good night. Steve then was lead to the room he would be staying in. the miners mouth almost hit the floor when he looked at it. The room was large with bookshelves and emerald blocks in the floor and even had diamonds in the walls. It even had a balcony.

"This is for me?" Steve started at the room unable to believe his eyes.

"Of course." Hero walked up next to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your house and everything you worked for was destroy while you were trying to help me, this is the least I could do." He looked around, this was the more luxury room in the house, next to his own room that is. "It is yours for as long you wish it to be." Steve opened his mouth to say something but Hero simply turned around and walked out the door. "I will leave you to get comfortable, Come Ridan. I will show your room."

The slayer was excited after seeing the miner's room, he wonder what his would look like. The demi-god opened the door to the room and Ridan's face fell, the room was fairly big but by not as nice as Steve's room.

"How come Steve's gets the nice room, and I get this?"

"Because your house was not destroyed trying to help me." Hero hissed before turning to the slayer. "And are you suggesting that my guest rooms are of poor quality?" Ridan could only crower as both white eyes met his own eyes. "You get this or I throw you off of the thirtieth floor."

"I'll take this room." Ridan closed the door.

* * *

Morning soon came and the Slayer found himself being dragged from his room by groaning zombies. He was then bond and gagged before he fell into blackness again.

When Ridan woke he found himself at his own house face down on the ground. Slowly he pushed himself up off the floor and looked around "How'd I get here?" last he remembered he was at Hero's mansion.

"I brought you here." The slayer whipped around and saw a pair of white eyes staring at him from a dark corner of the house. "You are to inform whom ever asks that Steve and his brother are safe, and that because of the fire the miner will be staying at his brother's." The eyes glared at him "You are to tell no one of what you have see the past few days."

"I could have walked myself, you know." Ridan tried to put on a brave face.

"Yes, that it true, but I can not have you remembering the way to my house now can I?" The demon laughed darkly "I would rid you of your memory but I have a feeling this battle is far from over."

"What do you mean?" The slayer yelled but the glowing white eyes had already faded into blackness. Leaving the blonde to wonder if something worse could be coming for them.

**N/A: Well this is the final chapter of this story, but when one story ends another begins. the next one will be The beginning. the first chapter for that will be up tomorrow.**


End file.
